


Vena Cava

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, HLV fix-it, His Last Vow, His Last Vow fix-it, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, POV John Watson, Romance, Series 3, Set during His Last Vow, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Sherlock ha sido disparado en el pecho; John ha sido disparado en el corazón. Aunque todo está roto, hacen todo lo posible para curar las heridas que Mary dejó en ambos.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Vena Cava

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * A translation of [Vena Cava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185880) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



**Vena Cava**

**vena ca•va**  
 _n. pl._ **venae ca•vae** (kā′va)  
Cualquiera de las dos venas grandes que recibe la sangre de la parte superior del cuerpo y de la parte inferior del cuerpo y que desembocan en la aurícula derecha del corazón.

Latín: vena: vena + cava: hueca

*

Asístole.

El peor diagnóstico posible. John se siente como si algo se hubiera acabado de morir en él con el ininterrumpido pitido del electrocardiograma. Esto es una pesadilla: su sentido de la realidad no se encuentra en ningún sitio. Ha pasado por todos los movimientos corrector pero es como su si su mente se hubiera abstraído sola, completamente incapaz de hacer nada aparte de huir como agua de aceite de formar cualquier pensamiento coherente sobre esto. Llamó a los servicios de emergencia. Se quedó con Sherlock, dijo todas las cosas adecuadas, ayudó a los paramédicos a meterlo en la ambulancia. Sujetó la máscara de oxígeno sobre su cara. Se había pegado al cristal del quirófano para observar. RCP, RCP, RCP, RCP. Sherlock no está respondiendo. Los ojos de John se mueven entre el electrocardiograma y la cara quieta de Sherlock. Sus ojos se están moviendo detrás de sus párpados; hay actividad cerebral. Pero está en paro cardíaco, entrando en asistolia.

Es como si algo hubiera alcanzado el interior del propio pecho de John con un puño y hubiera apretado despiadadamente, implacablemente. Ignorando una diminuta voz interior gritando _para ayuda no puedo me matarás no puedo para esto ahora_. Matándole. Las manos de John están frías y aun así sudorosas, dejando marcas en el cristal mientras observa el cuerpo sin movimiento de Sherlock sobre la mesa del quirófano y se siente como si fuera él el que estuviera muriéndose. Han pasado horas. Se siente como si hubieran pasado horas. Ha perdido todo concepto de tiempo, ni siquiera sabe qué hora era cuando llegaron. Alguna parte de su mente sabe que debería escribirle a Mary pero no puede apartar la vista lo suficiente como para hacer eso. Algo podría cambiar, podría pasar, y si lo hace, necesita estar ahí. No hay duda sobre eso. Si de alguna manera Sherlock revive—y esta es una esperanza a la cual se está aferrando desesperadamente y que no puede no admitir incluso para él mismo—necesita estar ahí. Estará desorientado. Rodeado de extraños. Débil, si sobrevive a esto ( **tiene** que hacerlo, debe hacerlo, no puede dejar a John otra vez) estará con morfina, montones de ella, o si no el dolor lo dejará de nuevo en shock.

John quiere entrar ahí dentro y encargarse de todo. Sabe que no le dejarán; le informaron estrictamente de que no podía estar dentro del quirófano, le recordaron que no trabaja ahí y que le permitieran estar en la sala de observación era concesión suficiente. En su mente sabe que él mismo se cansaría después de horas de RCP, pero aun así podría intentarlo, podría contribuir. Turnarse con los otros médicos, como lo están haciendo. Asístole: el temido estado del que la gran mayoría de paros cardíacos no vuelve. (Pero Sherlock **tiene** que volver, **tiene** que hacerlo).

Los médicos finalmente admiten la derrota. Hasta el último de ellos está agotado y con caras serias, y la asistolia no está cambiando; Sherlock ha estado en parada durante horas. Se están rindiendo y apartándose. En la mayoría de los casos es solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que la actividad cerebral se detenga y el paciente sea declarado oficialmente muerto. Alguien se pasa por donde John está de pie y le dice en voz baja que puede entrar y espera si quiere hacerlo. Saben que él es médico. Saben que no le necesitan decir lo que esto significa o por lo que tiene que esperar. El corazón de Sherlock se ha parado—se paró hace horas, siguiendo solo por la RCP, y cuando incluso eso falló para que siguiera, no hubo nada más que hacer. Pero a John se le permite esperar con lo que ellos asumen que pronto será un cadáver. Donado a la ciencia, órganos y tejidos y el cerebro diseccionado y analizado, de la forma en la que a Sherlock le hubiera gustado. Es probable que sea una estipulación en su testamento que se requiera un mínimo de coeficiente intelectual para cualquiera que haga investigación con sus restos. Si tiene un testamento. Durante un segundo que parece que le lleva años a su cerebro, John reflexiona sobre si Sherlock ha llegado o no a escribir alguna vez un testamento. Siempre vivía como alguien que nunca esperaba morir, y aun así se ponía en el camino de la muerte sin miramientos incontables veces por semana. A veces por día.

El último de los médicos se está quitando la mascarilla y sacándose los guantes ensangrentados, poniéndolos en la papelera de residuos biológicos. John mira fijamente a la forma inerte de Sherlock, a la intubación todavía forzando aire en sus pulmones, manteniendo el cuerpo tan vivo como pueda hacerlo, y en ese instante paga mil veces más por todo lo que nunca ha dicho, ni a él mismo y ciertamente no a Sherlock. Todas esas cosas que transformó en rabia, o enfado, o humor seco, todas esas veces que Sherlock le causó tanta preocupación que reaccionó de la forma que un padre enfadado hace. Nunca diciendo en su lugar, _no me HAGAS eso, me importas tanto, ¿todavía no SABES eso?_ Las cosas que no se dijeron y ahora, piensa John, que nunca se dirán. Su boca forma el nombre de Sherlock pero no sale ningún sonido.

Necesita un milagro. Esta vez uno real. No un truco, nada que pueda ser explicado _con trece posibles soluciones._ No esta vez: A Sherlock le dispararon en la vena cava inferior, a través del hígado. Un disparo casi garantizado en acabar en muerte. Es ciencia. Es biología. Es solo lógico. El mismo Sherlock hubiera estado de acuerdo. Ciertamente morirá. El cerebro de John pone este hecho en simple letras en negro en frente de sus ojos. Fuente Arial, tamaño diez. Sherlock ciertamente morirá. Las letras se emborronan y disuelven; no las puede aceptar.

Pero entonces, como si en respuesta a su incapacidad o rechazo (John ni siquiera está seguro de lo que es), ocurre un milagro: el dedo de Sherlock se mueve. Tiene que ser un error, una falsa esperanza, pero su respiración se atasca en sus pulmones y no parece poder encontrar otra vez su salida. No—ahí está otra vez. John dice su nombre, en alto esta vez, y capta la atención del médico que quedaba. Se gira, lo ve, y luego hay un revuelo de movimiento. Los dedos de Sherlock se están moviendo, lo cual John puede ver a través del ajetreo de cuerpos alrededor de la mesa, y entonces sus ojos se abren. La respiración sale de sus labios con la más ligera de las vocalizaciones y John se hace pedazos con el alivio. (Sherlock todavía podría morir, se recuerda a sí mismo. Pero había despertado. Eso es todo lo que importa: ahora hay esperanza. Y solo ahora John puede permitirse darse cuenta de que antes realmente no **había** esperanza).

Con el tiempo, los médicos han estabilizado y cosido a Sherlock. Reemplazan el tubo en su boca por una bomba de oxígeno nasal y lo dejan para que descanse. Alguien se pasa para decirle a John que ahora puede entrar, así que por fin entra en el quirófano. Han apagado las luces de arriba, dejando solo el brillo más tenue de las lámparas incandescentes alrededor de los bordes de la cámara circular. Encuentra una silla en la esquina y la acerca hasta la cama, todavía sintiendo como si esto no estuviera pasando de verdad. Su cuerpo está temblando por el shock, la fatiga, y la emoción, la cual en su mayor parte es alivio, pero hay más en ello a lo que ahora no quiere mirar. La sala está extremadamente en silencio, salvo por el murmullo de varios aparatos. Es como si todos sus músculos se hubieran convertido en agua. Ahora que está sentado, después de horas de pie en suspense tenso y rígido, no cree que pudiera volver a levantarse ni aunque alguien le apuntara con un arma a la cabeza. Armas. No sabe quién disparó a Sherlock, no tiene ni idea. ¿Guardia de seguridad? Pero no, se hubieran llevado a Sherlock, no le habrían disparado. Esta es la única teoría que el cerebro inútil y anestesiado de John había proporcionado y francamente, había estado además ocupado preocupándose de si Sherlock viviría o moriría.

Mientras John está sentado ahí, en la habitación a oscuras, escuchando al oxigeno pasar, inducido, a través del sistema respiratorio de Sherlock, una calma se cuela por él, hasta sus mismísimos huesos. Esta es la primera vez desde el regreso de Sherlock en la que se ha visto cara a cara ineludiblemente con todo en lo que se ha negado a pensar en detalle desde el regreso de Sherlock diez meses atrás. Aparte del momento con la bomba en el tren, John ha elegido categóricamente, una y otra vez, concentrarse en el tema en cuestión, en alegrarse de que Sherlock esté de vuelta y en no analizar de más nada. Cuando el jaleo de la prensa pasó, por supuesto que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Hubo una larga cena en Angelo’s para celebrar tranquilamente el regreso de Sherlock, solo los dos, y Sherlock le había contado en detalle y con pelos y señales el por qué había saltado, cómo había sobrevivido, dónde había estado desde entonces. Cómo y por qué había vuelto cuando lo había hecho. John le había preguntado por todo tipo de detalles extra. Pero no había hecho preguntas duras. Cuánto tiempo más habría permanecido Sherlock lejos si Mycroft no se hubiera infiltrado en la red terrorista serbia. Qué había esperado o deseado respecto a John cuando hubiera vuelto. Nunca dijo nada acerca de Mary, aparentemente sabía ya de su existencia (de todas formas había estado muy poco sorprendido por ella en el restaurante), aceptó el hecho de su presencia sin comentarios. Aunque John reflexionó sobre ello. Ahora las preguntas no hechas volvían inevitablemente. Después del comienzo, habían vuelto de cabeza al trabajo, al trabajo de Sherlock. Al trabajo de ellos. Casos, persecuciones por azoteas, misterios, Lestrade y New Scotland Yard otra vez, toma dos. No había habido tiempo para la introspección, o necesidad de ello, había parecido. Sherlock había aceptado sin cuestionarlo que John vivía donde vivía, nunca había dicho nada sobre John mudándose otra vez a la calle Baker. John ahora se pregunta de nuevo si Sherlock había estado esperando eso, a volver y encontrar todo y a todos sin cambios y empezar donde lo habían dejado. Solo que no era una cuestión de **todos**. Lo que Lestrade, la señora Hudson y Molly y el resto hicieran con sus vidas apenas afectaba la vida de Sherlock. Era John lo que importaba. Sabía eso. Sabía que estar prometido y haberse mudado y seguido adelante había tenido que haber afectado a Sherlock de alguna manera, pero nunca había dicho nada y John nunca había sacado el tema.

¿Y qué pasa con él? En el pesado silencio de la sala, John siente otra vez el conflicto que ha apartado tanto como podía, fuera de la luz el día, fuera del alcance de preguntas casuales. Si hubiera sabido que Sherlock iba a volver, ¿habría elegido el seguir adelante? De verdad que había tenido que hacerlo. Después de un año y medio había sabido que era suficiente. El proceso de duelo tenía que acabar. Había empezado un nuevo trabajo, había empezado a trabajar otra vez a jornada completa, y Mary estuvo ahí, esperando. Podría haber sido muy feliz, libre de Sherlock interfiriendo, requiriéndole a todas horas de la noche y el día, libre para perseguir una vida tranquila con Mary con un cien por cien garantizado de menos globos oculares en el frigorífico. Era ridículo que se encontrara a sí mismo otra vez mirando a ver si había después de que Sherlock regresara. (¿Echándolos de menos?) Posiblemente. John no es un idiota; sabe que nunca en su vida ha deseado tener restos humanos al lado de comida. A quien echa de menos es a Sherlock, y eso es natural ¿no? Siempre se había dicho a sí mismo que se alegrara de tener a Sherlock de vuelta, de que se alegrara de que aparentemente se conformara con dejar a John tener esta relación particular sin ponerse petulante o posesivo como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado. El mismo Sherlock era más callado, menos frenético (la mayoría del tiempo; el punto álgido de un caso siempre estaba sujeto a la excepción de esa norma particular), y había aprendido a no llamar a las dos de la mañana. Antes no habría dudado en hacerlo, llamando a John escaleras arriba o simplemente entrando si John no le contestaba en lo que para él era un margen aceptable de tiempo.

John asumió que era él tratando de respetar de verdad la elección de John, su elección de estar con Mary, su elección de ahora dormir cuando otras personas lo hacían, aunque no podría saber que John muchas de esas veces no duerme del todo bien. Tal vez, pensaba, que siempre había dormido tan bien durante aquel tiempo en la calle Baker o porque estaba muerto de sueño durante los casos o preparado para aprovecharse de ello mientras pudiera, no sabiendo nunca cuándo o cómo aparecería el próximo caso. En cualquier caso el hecho permanece: todavía echaba de menos a Sherlock. Debería haber sido suficiente que hubiera vuelto de entre los muertos, o al menos de entre los supuestos muertos. Suficiente que estuviera de vuelta en la vida de John. Son amigos. Mejores amigos. John nunca ha tenido en su vida un amigo tan cercano como este.

Antes, especialmente después de que Irene Adler hubiera perturbado sus vidas tanto, se había obligado a cuestionarse a sí mismo, en la más absoluta privacidad de sus propios pensamientos, sobre qué significaba precisamente su amistad para él. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca con ninguna de sus novias como se sintió con Sherlock en aquel entonces, lo cual es un pensamiento ridículo: esas eran mujeres que le habían importado mucho, a las que incluso a veces había amado, aun así ninguna de ellas le había inspirado el sentido de adicción que tenía con Sherlock, la total devoción. Sabe que era el carisma de Sherlock. Nunca nadie era totalmente inmune a ello, sin importar lo grosero que Sherlock fuera con ellos. Y él había parecido igualmente dependiente de John. No: no dependiente. Pero quería a John ahí de una manera en la que nunca había querido a nadie. Eso había parecido sorprenderle a Sherlock tanto como lo había hecho a John al principio, y luego Sherlock aparentemente había decidido aceptarlo, darlo por supuesto. Le había dicho a John, durante esa larga cena, solo una vez hacia el final, que lo había echado de menos.

-¿De verdad?- le había preguntado John. -¿No estabas demasiado ocupado desmantelando redes criminales y células terroristas solo, interpretando a Bond?

Sherlock había sonreído y luego había fruncido el ceño. –No, John-, había dicho como si John hubiera dicho algo particularmente estúpido. – **Tú** siempre has sido el Bond de nosotros dos. Por supuesto que te he echado de menos. Siempre te echo de menos cuando no estás ahí.

John se había sorprendido por la avalancha de calidez que llegó hasta su pecho y su cara por ello, pero había respondido ligeramente. – ¿Nadie para tirarte un boli cuando quieres uno?

-No-, había dicho Sherlock, claramente apuntando hacia la ligereza él mismo. –O para robarle el postre-. Entonces había afanado otro trozo de la tarta de queso de John, sonriendo desde debajo de sus pestañas de esa manera que siempre hacía a John perdonarle en el acto. Era reprobable. Entonces había pensado de nuevo que debería trabajar en ello, sabiendo ya que era imposible. Era Sherlock. Era imposible no quererlo, incluso cuando estaba siendo un cretino total.

Tal vez había pasado una hora. Los propios pensamientos de John resonando en su cabeza: _Es imposible no quererlo incluso ahora, cuando el cabrón se marchó y le dispararon_. Sabe muy bien que ama a Sherlock. Por supuesto que lo hace. Lo ha hecho desde el principio. Su amistad le salvó, le trajo de nuevo a la vida, abrió el apetito de su interés en vivir otra vez. Sherlock literalmente le curó, cuerpo y mente. Y Sherlock le ama, y nunca ha habido ninguna necesidad de cuestionarlo, analizarlo, separarlo y ponerlo en una caja. _Mejores amigos_ parece una etiqueta segura. Es una etiqueta que deja espacio para que estén cerca, espacio para que John esté con Mary y llamar a eso exactamente lo que es. Ella es su esposa y la ama. Y Sherlock y Mary le han permitido mantener el uno y el otro, ninguno representando ningún tipo de guerra de territorio: su territorio no se solapa. Excepto en cómo John no puede vivir con los dos. No quiere eso, un trío. Quiere tener lo que tiene con cada uno de ellos, pero separadamente. Por supuesto que es conveniente que se lleven bien, y naturalmente los tres pasan un montón de tiempo juntos, pero lo que realmente le gusta es pasar tiempo con cada uno de ellos solo. Sherlock y Mary están unido por él. Sabe eso. De alguna manera, Sherlock esta vez no interfirió, no lo saboteó sino que simplemente lo aceptó desde el principio. Y Mary sabe quién era Sherlock, y siempre había parecido contenta de que John hubiera recuperado a su amigo de entre los aparentemente muertos. Tácticamente se habían aceptado el uno al otro por su bien. Es una amistad que solo existe porque ambos entienden que hace la vida de John más fácil. Nunca le han hecho elegir.

Entonces, ¿por qué es tan difícil sentarse aquí al lado de Sherlock y sentir solo duda y recriminación resonando por su mente? Todo el dolor y la rabia que le había atravesado por el regreso de Sherlock han vuelto, y en el corazón de todo ello está su miedo de perder a Sherlock otra vez. Un puede pasar por eso una segunda vez, ¿y que dice **eso** sobre él? ¿No es eso demasiado cercano, para personas que son amigos, incluso mejores amigos?

La mano de Sherlock está blanca y quieta sobre las sábanas a su lado. Sin pensarlo, John se estira y la coge entre las suyas, suavemente, como para no molestar el descanso de Sherlock. Todavía está en reanimación; cuando esté estable lo moverán a una habitación. No hay barrotes en la mesa, nada que se interponga. Su mano está fría e inerte entre las cálidas manos de John. Ni siquiera puede poner palabras a esto. No es como si tuviera miedo de que Sherlock lo oyera; ¿y qué si llega a hacerlo? Literalmente ya se han dicho el uno al otro que se quieren. Sherlock muy espectacularmente, en una sala llena de testigos. Fue algo que John nunca, **nunca** hubiera pensado que oiría de Sherlock. Fue una cosa para **él** decirlo: el hecho de que su inminente boda hiciera eso territorio completamente seguro, establecerlo como un anuncio estrictamente platónico, mientras Sherlock…el jurado estaba todavía sobre si Sherlock Holmes era gay, hetero, completamente asexual, o demasiado inexperto para tan siquiera saberlo. Para él hacer una declaración pública de amor en la que se igualaba directamente con la novia habría sido tremendamente incómodo si no hubiera sido tan asombrosa, tan conmovedora que había traído las lágrimas a sus ojos. Mary la había llamado mona, después, en la luna de miel. Eso había molestado a John tremendamente, y había dicho algo un poco seco. No había sido **mona** , había sido profundamente importante. Significó un montón para John y todavía lo hace. **Había** sido divertido, particularmente la reacción perpleja de Sherlock por la sala entera emocionada, y de alguna mera eso hizo todo más conmovedor, por no haber tenido ni la más remota idea de lo ridículo e incómodo que decir esa cosa había sido, ni como de profundamente había afectado a John. Y John tampoco era estúpido; no había obviado todas las cosas auto despreciables que Sherlock había dicho esencialmente sobre no ser digno de su amistad y entregarle, siempre noble, a Mary. No había olvidado eso, simplemente nunca supo que decir a eso. No había nada que **pudiera** decir. Había dicho lo que había podido tratando de decirle a Sherlock que nada cambiaría.

Solo que todo había cambiado ya antes de eso: John no estaba en la calle Baker. No había discusiones sobre por qué ese contenedor de órganos estaba dentro del tarro en la parte de atrás del frigorífico, sobre de quien era el turno de lavar los platos o ir a comprar algo de comida para el piso. Ya no había más violín a las tres de la mañana, ni Sherlock apareciendo a los pies de su cama al amanecer para hacer alguna pregunta filosófica que podría o no tener relevancia con el caso del momento. No había Sherlock revoloteando sobre su hombro y señalando sus errores o fallos gramaticales mientras escribía una entrada para el blog, no había nada en general de su compañía doméstica. Y había un montón de otras cosas que habían llenado su lugar: cenas con otras parejas, noches de juegos, fiestas de trabajo, y comentarios con guiños sobre como todo el mundo sabía que John y Mary estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el principio. Gente que le hacía sentirse normal. Como si hubiera tomado la decisión correcta y completamente razonable. Aunque nunca había sido una decisión; nunca nadie había sentado a John y le había dicho, _Mira tío, tienes dos opciones. Tienes esta mujer maravillosa, Mary Morstan. Puedes trabajar con ella, casarte con ella, tal vez empezar una familia juntos, tener un acogedor piso en las afueras, aprender a conducir y comprarte un coche. O la opción dos, recuperas otra vez a tu mejor amigo. La vida en la calle Baker con Sherlock Holmes. Adrenalina y discusiones estimulantes y cenas a media noche. Aunque solo puedes elegir una._ Nunca había tomado una decisión consciente: ya había elegido antes de que Sherlock volviera. Era demasiado tarde. Había hecho todo en su mano para hacerle tanto espacio como pudiera para tener a Sherlock en su vida otra vez. Pero no era lo mismo. Había pre elegido a Mary y nunca nadie le había dicho que con el tiempo iba a haber una segunda opción si hubiera esperado. No fue del todo justo—para ninguno de ellos, piensa a veces con rebeldía. No a menudo. Pero a veces, en lo profundo de la noche mientras está tumbado despierto junto a Mary, desea poder haber dicho más sobre el tema.

Ahora no tiene ni idea de qué—o quién—hubiera elegido. Pero ahora algo le duele en el interior, algo que se parece mucho al viejo dolor después de la muerte de Sherlock. Las noches insomnes del dolor taladrándole hasta su más profundo ser, con los ojos secos y desando poder llorar. O las semanas cuando no podía parar de llorar ni dejar de arrojar cosas ni gritar de rabia en la oscuridad. Cuando habría dado cualquier cosa, **cualquier cosa** solo para volver a tener a Sherlock. Y ahora podría haber pasado tan sencillamente otra vez, y todas las cosas que nunca habían pasado excepto en los más oscuros recovecos de la imaginación de John, nunca podrían haber pasado otra vez. Las cosas que la presencia de Irene había llevado demasiado cerca de la superficie, provocando sus celos y mostrándole que estaban ahí para ser provocados. Sugiriendo con sus tonos condescendientes, insidiosos y falsos las cosas en las que John a veces, extremadamente en raras ocasiones, casi nunca pero **a veces** pensaba durante las partes más oscuras de la noche, con respecto a Sherlock. Las cosas que él nunca habría sugerido ni iniciado pero a veces se preguntaba si, en las circunstancias adecuadas, habría simplemente…pasado. Si Sherlock habría dicho algo, hecho algo. Si le habría mirado de una manera particular. Nunca había pasado porque Sherlock había muerto, dejando a John preguntándose durante año y medio que habría pasado si hubieran seguido de esa manera. ¿Cómo de cerca habrían llegado a estar si la muerte de Sherlock no hubiera interrumpido tan finalmente? ¿Cuánto más, antes de que algo cediera y **amigos** ya no lo bastara? ¿Antes de que las cosas imprecisas y teóricas se hubieran manifestado físicamente, en un toque que se prolongara demasiado, en preguntas mutuas en los ojos del otro?

Es una pregunta que nunca necesitó hacerse porque cuando Sherlock volvió, Mary estaba ahí. Mary: segura, gentil, encantadora y normal Mary, cuya existencia mantuvo inconscientemente todas las líneas donde pertenecían. Y aun así, con John sentado ahí, solo en la oscuridad, el conflicto persiste. El dolor. El anhelo sin respuesta. El amor. Llámalo como lo que es: ama a Sherlock. Lo hace. Siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará. Inclina su cabeza derrotado, la frente tocando sus manos donde están sujetando las de Sherlock.

Sherlock se mueve. Sobresaltado, John mira hacia arriba. La frente de Sherlock está arrugada, los labios moviéndose, pero no está hablando. Ni despertando, piensa John. No todavía. Mira al reloj digital sobre la pared. Las cinco y cincuenta y tres de la mañana. No sabe cuánto ha pasado desde que ha estado sentado ahí en la oscuridad con Sherlock. Tal vez dos horas. –Sherlock-, dice por encima de un suspiro.

Los ojos de Sherlock están cerrados. –John-, dice muy ligeramente, casi perdido en el sonido del sonido fluyendo sobre sus labios.

-Estoy aquí-, dice John, su voz ronca. Aprieta sus manos. –Estoy aquí y no me marcharé. No te atrevas a dejarme. No otra vez.

-John-, dice Sherlock otra vez, su frente tensa. –Estoy…todavía aquí…

No está completamente despierto, sus ojos cerrados, pero la respuesta parece ser la cosa exactamente equivocada (¿o correcta?) que él hubiera dicho; de repente John está llorando sin darse cuenta de que había empezado a hacerlo. Es exactamente lo que necesitaba que le dijera, o el punto de presión incorrecto que presionar si ellos (quien quiera que fueran) estaban esperando que John mantuviera el tipo. Pone su frente sobre sus manos unidas y llora, y la liberación de emociones acumuladas es la mejor cosa que pudiera haber pedido.

-John-, dice la voz de Sherlock, todavía débil pero mucho más alerta. – ¡John!

John alza su cara húmeda. Los ojos de Sherlock están abiertos. –Ey-, consigue decir, los hombros temblándole con alivio, las lágrimas reduciéndose. Sherlock está despierto. De verdad que todo va a estar bien.

Sherlock parece confundido; su mano se mueve entre las de John y mira hacia abajo al resto de su propio cuerpo para verla atrapada ahí. No la retira, pero sus ojos vuelven hasta los de John. –John-, dice otra vez, su voz baja, ronca por haber estado intubado. –El oxígeno…coge…

-Oh—por supuesto-, dice John. Se levanta, las piernas todavía temblando y débiles, y se inclina sobre Sherlock. La cánula puede ser incómoda una vez que el paciente empieza a respirar otra vez por sí mismo. (El paciente. ¿Por qué está refiriéndose en términos estrictamente médicos en su cabeza? Es Sherlock.) Levanta la cánula de la nariz de Sherlock y mira cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que está respirando autónomamente. – ¿Estás bien?- pregunta, todavía inclinado sobre Sherlock.

Sherlock hace un ruido que no está aquí ni allí y mueve su mano derecha dentro de las de John. –John-, dice otra vez, como si fuera la única cosa que es capaz de decir. Está desorientado pero sube su mano izquierda y toca torpemente la mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas de John. Sus ojos encuentran los de John, confundidos pero hay algo más ahí, algo abierto y vulnerable y anhelando. –Tú-, dice, pero parece no poder terminar lo que está intentando decir.

Las lágrimas, piensa John. Está preguntando por qué John estaba llorando. Por supuesto que lo haría. –Estaba tan preocupado-, dice suavemente. Sherlock no responde verbalmente pero sus ojos están sobre los de John, pidiendo silenciosamente algo, y John ni siquiera quiere decir no, negarle nada ahora mismo. Ni siquiera esto, si es lo que cree que es. Pone su mano izquierda sobre la frente de Sherlock, todavía inclinado sobre él. Su cara está tal vez está a quince centímetros de la de Sherlock, así que es una cosa sencilla cerrar el espacio, lentamente, y poner su boca sobre la de Sherlock. No piensa sobre ello primero, solo actúa en instinto, y está besando a Sherlock. Después de todo ese tiempo debatiendo y evitando interactuar con pensamientos activos de esto, no fue tan complicado. Era la cosa más natural y obvia del mundo ¿y quién lo hubiera pensado? No había conflicto sobre esto. Es tan simple; es la única cosa que podría haber hecho ahora. Ama a Sherlock y Sherlock casi muere— **murió** ; solo estaban esperando a que su actividad cerebral parara—pero de alguna manera sobrevivió y el alivio de John baraja sus prioridades claramente. Ahora mismo esto es todo lo que importa, que Sherlock esté vivo y que John lo ama apasionadamente, necesita este beso como necesita oxígeno. Sherlock le está devolviendo el beso, los dedos moviéndose muy ligeramente contra los de John. Está tan débil que apenas puede moverse, aun así sus labios se han apretado contra los de John. El beso es muy suave, muy gentil y después de un momento John deja que termine. Se lame los labios y se queda donde está durante un momento, inclinado sobre Sherlock. Sherlock está mirando hacia arriba a sus ojos con una expresión desprotegida y aun así dolorosa de la que John solo ha visto destellos antes—solo espectros de ella antes de que Sherlock normalmente cierre su cara, tan rápidamente que John no podría decir, después, si había pasado o no. Pero ahora puede verlo llanamente. Es obvio incluso para él.

Acaricia la frente de Sherlock. –No me vuelvas a dejar-, susurra. –No puedo perderte otra vez. No podría…simplemente…no. ¿Entiendes? No.

Sherlock parpadea y toca los labios con la lengua. –Nunca-, susurra. Un espasmo cruza su cara. –Dios-, respira con dificultad, su torso tensándose.

El dolor tiene que ser absolutamente increíble. Este pensamiento hace que John vuelva a concentrarse. –Solo espera-, murmura. –Traeré a alguien para que te consiga algo para el dolor. Volveré enseguida.

-John…-. Se da la vuelta. Sherlock ha cerrado los ojos otra vez. –Gracias. Tú…-. Su voz desaparece. Se está quedando dormido.

No dice por qué le está dando las gracias a John, y John decide no preguntar. –Por supuesto-, dice. –Ahora vuelvo-. Va a la central de enfermería y le dice que lleven una bomba de morfina. Cuando vuelve a la habitación, Sherlock se ha dormido otra vez. John desliza suavemente otra vez la cánula y se sienta, cogiendo la mano de Sherlock otra vez. Coger de la mano puede ser muy terapéutico para un paciente con este nivel de gravedad, se recuerda a sí mismo. Como si lo estuviera justificando. John cierra los ojos y por primera vez en horas, piensa en dormir. Definitivamente no va a pensar en esto hasta después. Mucho después.

* * *

Se despierta un par de horas después y es un mundo diferente. Está cansado pero la calidad de pesadilla y luego de sueño de la noche se ha evaporado en la brillante luz del día. El médico supervisor ha venido al quirófano; las constantes de Sherlock se han estabilizado y lo están llevando a una habitación privada. John les sigue, tropezando por la fatiga. Un vistazo al reloj muestra que acaban de pasar de las ocho de la mañana. Realmente debería escribirle a Mary; ha estado fuera toda la noche y ella no tendrá ni idea de dónde está o de lo que ha pasado. Primero sigue la camilla hasta la nueva habitación asignada a Sherlock y observa como le acomodan. Está parpadeando vagamente, con la lengua densa y cansado. Una de las enfermeras le sonríe comprensiblemente y le dice amablemente que puede echar una cabezada en la cama de al lado, donde estará cerca y podrá mantener un ojo en Sherlock. Pregunta con sueño, la mano ya en los barrotes, si Sherlock puede tener visitas.

-No hasta las once como muy pronto-, le dice ella firmemente. –Y solo si él se siente capaz de ello. Solo familia y amigos cercanos.

-De acuerdo-, murmura John, la necesidad de dormir golpeándole duramente. Se obliga a ir al pasillo y escribirle a Mary. _Malas noticias: Dispararon a Sherlock anoche. Es grave. Está estable pero estuvo muy cerca. Entró en asistolia pero en realidad salió. Despertó brevemente hace dos horas pero está inconsciente otra vez. Estoy con él en el Royal London. Sin visitas hasta las once. ¿Te reúnes conmigo sobre esa hora? Siento no haber podido llamar._ Pulsa **enviar** y vuelve a la habitación y se mente en la cama antes de ser consciente de ello. La batería de su móvil es baja pero debería tener suficiente para cuando Mary le conteste. Sherlock está durmiendo profundamente, colgado hasta las trancas en la cama de al lado. Siempre fue alguien que dormía sin hacer ruido pero John casi desea que pudiera hacer un poco más de ruido, solo para demostrar que todavía estaba ahí. Pero está bien. Cuando Sherlock vuelva a despertar, estará bien. John cierra los ojos y deja que el alivio y el sueño le atraviesen como una ola.

* * *

Se despierta otra vez unas pocas horas después; hubo algún ruido en el pasillo que penetró su inconsciente. Eso es bueno. De todas formas solo quería una siesta, si no hubiera preferido mantener un ojo en Sherlock, quien todavía está dormido. John va al baño y se moja la cara con agua fría, frotando su mano sobre la nueva barba incipiente. Se ve gris y cansado, las arrugas y las bolsas bajo sus ojos más profundas que nunca, pero no importa. Sherlock está vivo. Echa un vistazo a su móvil y hay un mensaje de Mary. Es breve, más breve de lo que debería ser después de lo que le contó. Todo lo que dice es _De acuerdo, te veo sobre las 11 entonces. ¿Cuál es el número de la habitación?_ John frunce el ceño por el mensaje. ¿No debería sonar más sorprendida? No es como si dispararan a Sherlock todos los días. Ciertamente John ha mandado mensajes antes con cosas como _En el calabozo durante la noche, lo siento. Sherlock le dijo a alguien la cosa equivocada y estamos esperando a Greg para que venga y nos suelte. Te veo después del trabajo_ o _Encerrado en una cámara frigorífica con Sherlock, llegaré tarde a cenar. La ayuda está de camino, no te preocupes. Lo siento._ Pero no es como si Sherlock casi muriera, casi muere **realmente** esta vez, cada noche. Tal vez tuviera prisa cuando lo envió. Tal vez siempre se había imaginado que al final dispararían a Sherlock. John ni siquiera le había dicho dónde iba, solo le dijo que Sherlock le necesitaba para algo y Mary había dicho, –Sí, pregunto si esta noche estábamos ocupados y le dije que tú estabas libre-, y no había habido más detalles. Aun así, es Sherlock. Ella sabe cómo es su trabajo. Ha visto a John poner tiritas en sus (propios) brazos y cara a menudo, incluso reírse mientras torpemente cosía una herida en su pierna una vez. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudar pero él siempre había preferido hacerlo él mismo y ella nunca lo discutió.

Le envía el número de la habitación y le dice que la verá luego. Son las once menos cuarto ahora. Va hasta la cama de Sherlock. No ha cambiado, todavía respirando calmadamente con la cánula en su sitio, sus constantes vitales firmes.

-¿Doctor Watson?- Mira hacia arriba; es la enfermera que le dijo que podía pasar la noche aquí. Ella le sonríe. –Está bien-, le confirma. – ¿Durmió algo?

-Sí, lo hice. Gracias-, dice John. Sonríe. –Gracias por dejar que me quede.

-Por supuesto-, le dice quitándole importancia al asunto. – ¿Quién es Mary?- le pregunta.

John siente que sus cejas se juntan en confusión. – ¿Qué?

La enfermera alza sus cejas. –Él dijo el nombre de “Mary” cuando revivió por primera vez ayer noche. Simplemente me preguntaba si era su mujer o su novia o algo. Aunque doy por hecho que usted informará a todo el mundo. Simplemente tenía curiosidad.

¿Había dicho el nombre de Mary? John todavía está frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? Esto no encaja, para nada. –Mary es **mi** esposa-, dice y sale más ásperamente de lo que quiso.

La enfermera retrocede rápidamente. –Oh, dice. –Vale, bien—erm—si necesita algo, háganoslo saber ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí-, dice John ya sintiéndose mal. –Gracias. Lo haré-. Mira el reloj otra vez y mira la cara de Sherlock antes de ir a encontrarse con Mary. Durante un culpable momento se permite pensar en el beso, que ahora parece algo que pasó en un sueño. Se pregunta si Sherlock lo recordará, y si lo hace, qué pensara de ello. No importa ahora. Mientras tanto, simplemente negará que haya pasado si sale el tema. Ese beso pertenece al territorio de realidades medio difusas, de pensamientos mantenidos en la parte de atrás de la mente y nunca actuados. Sherlock está con demasiada morfina, incluso él probablemente no podría decir si pasó o no en realidad. John va a por Mary.

La ve en las escaleras y dice su nombre.

Ella mira hacia arriba y le ve. – ¡Ey!

John le sonríe, de repente aliviado de que ella esté ahí y de que él tenga alguien más con quien compartir esto. Ella quiere a Sherlock; se aliviará saber que está bien. –Solo ha despertado, joder-, dice. – ¡Lo ha conseguido!

Mary sonríe pero parece intranquila. – ¿De verdad? ¿En serio?

De verdad que suena incrédula. ¿Es porque Sherlock solo despertó o porque consiguió sobrevivir? Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta de lo grave que era. O tal vez llamó antes de venir y pregunto por el disparo; era completamente poco probable que alguien pudiera haber sobrevivido a un disparo en la vena cava inferior. Ella es enfermera, sabe eso. Él decide no preguntar, sacando en su lugar el otro tema que le está molestando muy ligeramente. –Y usted, señora Watson-, le dice señalándola. –Está en graves problemas.

Su expresión se vuelve cauta, confusa. – ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

-¿La primera palabra cuando despertó?- empieza, como si debería saber esto. – ¡Mary!

Se ríe como si esto fuera la cosa más divertida que hubiera dicho nunca, lo que es reconfortante, así que une a ella. Por supuesto que no está pasando nada. A pesar de Janine, Sherlock es tan asexual como puede llegar a ser uno. La abraza y se siente mejor por todo.

Antes de entrar en la habitación se para y le echa un vistazo largo y bueno, su cara volviéndose preocupada. –Cariño, que no te parezca mal que te lo diga pero estás **horrible**. ¿Llegaste a dormir?

-Un poco-, dice John. –Me dejaron dormir en la cama de al lado. Conseguí un par de horas.

-¿Planeas quedarte?- le pregunta. – ¿No vas a trabajar hoy?

-No-, le dice John. ¿Cómo es eso tan siquiera una pregunta? – **Dispararon** a Sherlock-, dice como si ella no hubiera entendido eso en primer lugar. –Por supuesto que me quedaré con él. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos quién le disparó, tampoco es que haya pensado mucho en eso aún. No le dejaré. Y **acaba** de sobrevivir. Estuvo en parada. Durante **horas**. Pensé que lo habíamos perdido.

Mary se estira y le acaricia la cara. –Por supuesto-, dice, entendiéndolo completamente. –Y por supuesto que deberías quedarte con él. Pero si vas a permanecer despierto, mejor que vayas a por un café o algo. Me quedaré con él mientras vas. Me puedes traer otro a mí también. Estuve en la consulta a las ocho y media como siempre. Me vendría bien uno.

-Eh, sí, claro-, dice John. –Bajaré hasta la cafetería entonces. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Mary le sonríe y le observa irse. Mira hacia arriba a mitad de las escaleras para ver que ella todavía le está mirando, su expresión cariñosa.

* * *

Mary está de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock cuando vuelve con los cafés, mirando a Sherlock mientras duerme. – ¡Oh! ¡John!- dice cuando llega y dice su nombre. Se gira y acepta el vaso que le da, sonriendo a modo de gracias. –Mira, lo siento, me quedaría contigo pero tengo que volver a la consulta, le dije a Carol que solo estaría fuera una hora o dos. Sin ti estamos hoy ocupados, así que están un poco inundados de trabajo. De todas formas no está despierto— ¿seguro que no puedes venir conmigo?

John mira por encima de su hombro hacia la figura quieta de Sherlock. –No, no puedo, dice. (Pensaba que ya habían dejado esto claro). –Me quedo. Pero vete, lo entiendo.

-De todas formas no despertará-, dice Mary encogiéndose de hombros. –Lo tienen bien sedado. Leí su informe y va a estar bien. Pero tú mismo.

-Vale-, dice John. –Te veré luego, entonces-. Se inclina hacia delante y le besa la mejilla. Ella le aprieta el brazo y se va y John vuelve a la silla. Ni siquiera está caliente. ¿Estuvo Mary de pie todo el tiempo? Raro. Comprueba la morfina de Sherlock y el dial está hasta arriba del todo. ¿Es realmente necesario que él esté **así** de sedado? Posiblemente debería alertar al personal del hecho de la adicción a los opiáceos de Sherlock, aunque no es probable que eso cambie nada, no después de horas del disparo. Lo necesita. Supone que si la han puesto tan alta, piensan que lo necesita. Es una bomba controlado por el paciente; no puede tener una sobredosis con ello. Y técnicamente Sherlock es el paciente de **ellos.** Probablemente es mejor no tener a John y sus dudas personales sobre la dosis al mando después de todo. Esta **es** la razón por la que los médicos se suponen que no tienen que tratar a gente que conocen. Lo sabe.

Toma un sorbo del café y se acomoda para observar a Sherlock. Horas después, cuando las sombras se están poniendo sobre la habitación, se acuerda de escribirle a Mary para decirle que se quedará por la noche otra vez. Ella no responde.

* * *

Los titulares de la mañana siguiente son como poco, sorprendentes. Aparentemente Janine había estado jugando su propio juego todo el tiempo. Se pregunta si eso fue un plan entre ella y Sherlock todo este tiempo, y de ser así, por qué Sherlock no se lo contó, dejándole pensar que había algo entre los dos. Todo eso, en el salón. ¿Estaba Sherlock simplemente tratando de avergonzarle? ¿Ponerle celoso? La cara de John se calienta cuando recuerda su propia y obvia reacción a todo eso. **Había** estado celoso, maldita sea. Si Sherlock había estado inclinado alguna vez a involucrarse románticamente con alguien, ¿por qué nunca empezó nada, por aquel entonces durante todo ese tiempo en el que habían vivido juntos? John no está seguro, pero desde Irene Adler, ha creído más o menos que Sherlock es gay, o por lo menos tiende hacia eso. Si no había dormido con Irene cuando tuvo todas las oportunidades del mundo para hacerlo, gracias a que John desapareció tácticamente del espacio por esa razón precisamente, a pesar de sus celos—y si no lo había hecho entonces, John no podía ver cómo podría realmente reclamar su heterosexualidad. Nunca le gustó Irene pero era atractiva a su manera, y una mujer que había capturado el interés intelectual de Sherlock y que aun así no había conseguido acostarse con él pone en tensión la creencia de que Sherlock fuera hetero de alguna manera. Y sabe que Sherlock no durmió con ella porque le preguntó directamente y Sherlock le había mirado como si John le hubiera preguntado si estaba saliendo con la reina de Inglaterra. Como si fuera una pregunta estúpida y su – ¡No!- de incredulidad absoluta sugirió que John era doce veces más imbécil de lo que Sherlock se había imaginado previamente. Aun así, había tomado cierto confort perverso en ello. Así que la presencia de Janine había sido más que una pequeña sorpresa. En ese viaje en ascensor hacia la oficina de Magnussen, había estado aliviado por la falta de una relación real y a la vez horrorizado por la crueldad evidente de Sherlock. Error humano en efecto. Pero ahora, leyendo los titulares, parece que claro que Janine no perdió para nada el tiempo en su venganza—aunque John nota que todavía se autodenomina como la prometida de Sherlock.

Se pasa esa tarde, trayendo varias copias de los periódicos y un brillo en sus ojos. John se encuentra con ella en la puerta, mira los periódicos y sin mediar palabra la deja pasar a la habitación. Claramente una ruptura está a punto de pasar y dios le libre de estar en medio. Se va a comprar un sándwich y cuando vuelve veinte minutos después, Sherlock está solo y despierto.

John coge uno de los periódicos y se vuelve a sentar en su silla, los ojos desviándose hasta el dial de morfina. Está bajo, casi abajo del todo, nota complacido. –Así que, dice. La conversación entre ellos ha estado un poco forzada, en su mayor parte porque otras personas han estado alrededor mucho tiempo, o porque Sherlock ha estado durmiendo. Los padres Holmes han venido, Mycroft ha venido (para lo cual John había hecho otra escapada en dirección a la cafetería), y la señora Hudson había venido, parloteando y con tacto no preguntando el **quién** y el **por qué**. Le había traído a Sherlock algo de ropa limpia para cuando le permitieran ponérsela, mantuvo un alegre ritmo de charla trivial y luego se fue otra vez. Ahora que estaban solos otra vez John no está seguro de qué decir. Gira el periódico hacia Sherlock. –Siete veces cada noche ¿no?

Sherlock hace un ruido más que una risa. –Apenas-, dice suavemente. –Pero el sensacionalismo vende. No necesitas preocuparte de que me aprovechara de ella.

En cualquier sentido parece. John se siente privadamente satisfecho por esto. Se aclara la garganta. – ¿Alguna vez vamos a hablar de quién te disparó, de lo que pasó? Antes dijiste que no te sentías bien para hacerlo…

Sherlock evita sus ojos y hace una ligera mueca. –No todavía. Por favor, John.

Dice tan raramente por favor que John retrocede inmediatamente. Aun así. –Es solo…inusual-, dice, lo cual es quedarse enormemente corto. –Quiero decir, simplemente pensé que tienes que saberlo, ya que te dispararon frente a frente. No tienes que hablar sobre ello, por supuesto. Puedo entender si es…traumático, o algo.

Sherlock se queda en silencio durante largo tiempo, los pensamientos trabajando claramente rápido. Finalmente, después de una larga pausa incómoda, dice en voz baja. –Todavía no he decidido qué pensar de ello. Te diré más cuando pueda.

-De acuerdo-. John cambia de tema por el momento. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tan bien como se puede esperar-, dice Sherlock. Sus ojos se van hasta el gotero de morfina pero no lo ajusta.

En lo que es tan cerca como puede llegar a estar de una disculpa por su reacción sobre la recaída fingida de Sherlock, John dice. –Sabes que puedes subir eso. Si lo estás manteniendo bajo simplemente para…no sé. Evitar que me preocupe o algo. No. Si tienes dolor, úsalo. Eso es para lo que está ahí.

Sherlock sonríe un poco pero no le mira. –Eso no es por lo que la estoy manteniendo baja. Necesito pensar. Necesito mi mente clara.

-Ah-. Asiente John. –Vale-. Otro silencio cae en el cual John se pregunta si Sherlock puede recordar que John le besó anteayer por la noche. No es probable que salga en una conversación casual ¿verdad? ¿Pero y si Sherlock lo hace? Busca un tema más seguro. –Entonces, erm, Janine. ¿Está eso, eh, está…?

-Oh sí, eso ha acabado-, dice Sherlock sonando como si no le importara para nada. –Está bien, John. Conseguí lo que necesitaba de ello y ella consiguió lo que quería de ello. Bueno, en su mayor parte-. Se queda en silencio, pensando. –Más o menos. Está bien.

Pone sus manos sobre la cama para mover su postura, haciendo una pequeña mueca y John se pone de pie, ayudándole a hacer el ajuste. –Tómatelo con calma-, dice subiendo a Sherlock por los omoplatos y colocándolo. –Recuerda que te acaban de disparar-. Es un poco seco.

Sherlock ha cerrado los ojos, respirando por el dolor, los dedos de su mano izquierda cerrados sobre el barrote de la cama durante un momento. –Entonces cuéntame-, dice, sus ojos todavía cerrados. – ¿Cómo fue el disparo? Alguien me dijo que la bala golpeó la vena cava inferior. Explícamelo.

John se sienta otra vez. –Bueno-, dice poniéndose en modo médico. –La vena cava inferior es una de las venas más grandes en el corazón.

-¿Entonces por qué “inferior”?- Sherlock quiere saber, sin abrir los ojos.

-Está más abajo que la vena cava superior.

-Oh-. Sherlock piensa durante un momento. –Vena cava: ¿vena hueca?

-Sí-, dice John. –Va por detrás del hígado hasta el ventrículo inferior derecho-. Se estira y coge el informe de los pies de la cama de Sherlock. –En tu caso, como sería casi inevitable, la bala hizo mella en una de tus costillas, atravesó tu hígado y perforó la VCI. La hemorragia interna fue causada en su mayoría por fragmentos de hueso perforando otros órganos. Afortunadamente la bala solo golpeó el lado interior de tu hígado, lo que significó que no tuvieran que quitar ninguna parte de ello. Aunque la pérdida de sangre por la perforación de la VCI es lo que casi te mató-. John se para y se aclara de nuevo la garganta, obligándose a seguir así de clínico. –Ahí es donde el peligro real llegó, y por lo que todavía estás siendo llenado de sangre nueva.

-Ya veo-. Sherlock abre los ojos, mirando al techo. Sus dedos se mueven como si estuviera deseando ponerlos debajo de su barbilla, pero su pecho no podría soportar el peso de sus propios brazos todavía. Se para como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente, lo que hace que John quiera moverle y exigirle porqué está siendo tan reacio a hablar del tiroteo. –Si mi tirador hubiera tenido control completo sobre el disparo y fuera alguien que tuviera extenso conocimiento médico o anatómico, ¿dirías que tenía intención de matar? ¿Hipotéticamente hablando?

John frunce el ceño, mirando al informe. –Bueno, si absolutamente quería matarte supongo que podría haber ido a por un disparo en la cabeza ¿no? Pero quiero decir, aparte de eso, sí. Más o menos. No esperas que alguien viva por un disparo en el pecho. No cuando la bala golpea el hígado y la VCI. Si simplemente estaba intentando ganar tiempo y huir y no quería matarte, podría haber ido a por un disparo en la rodilla, el hombro, la cadera. La región abdominal hubiera sido un desangramiento bastante rápido. La región del pecho casi siempre es letal. Y si estamos considerando tu caso en particular, fue casi letal, joder. En algunos países te habrían considerado legalmente muerto. Tu corazón había parado de latir solo durante horas. Cuando eso pasa se llama asistolia. Habían estado haciéndote la RCP durante casi cuatro horas cuando se rindieron. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hiciste, de cómo volviste. Aunque esa es la única explicación—esa, o un milagro. Que tú de alguna forma te obligaste a volver a la vida. Quiero decir, a veces soltar la presión sobre el corazón permite que en realidad vuelva a empezar a latir solo de nuevo, pero nunca es seguro tomar ese riesgo. La mayoría de la gente no vuelve de la asistolia, Sherlock. Y cuando lo hacen, todo el mundo debate sobre el cómo y el por qué y normalmente nadie nunca lo sabe. No sé cómo lo hiciste-. John se para bruscamente, dándose cuenta de que ha estado hablando más y más alto, y también de que su voz está temblando. Traga saliva fuertemente y no mira a Sherlock.

-John-. La voz de Sherlock es atípicamente suave, magnética, obligando a John a levantar la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos se encuentran, lo cual se siente como un puñetazo en el pecho de John. Hay algo de esa expresión descubierta que estaba en la cara de Sherlock la otra noche, aunque solo parcialmente. Sherlock gira su palma derecha hacia arriba en silenciosa petición y John silenciosamente pone ambas manos alrededor de ella. Sherlock le está mirando con algo inequívocamente como compasión, casi como si sintiera pena por John. –Está bien-, le dice a John. Él es al que han disparado y aun así está consolando a John. Está completamente del revés. –No morí. No esta vez.

John odia las lágrimas picándole en la parte de atrás de los ojos. –Tienes que parar de hacer esto, maldita sea-, dice roncamente, e intenta masculinamente no llorar.

Sherlock sonríe pero parece atribulado. Su mirada vuelve hacia el techo, pero su mano se queda donde está. –Quédate conmigo-, pide.

-Por supuesto, idiota-, dice John intentando dar luz a las cosas otra vez, en su mayor parte por su propio bien. –No me iré a ningún sitio.

* * *

Dos días más pasan. John no deja el hospital. Mary viene a traerle algo de ropa limpia acompañada de un par de comentarios secos sobre cómo podría haber ido a casa él solo a por ella, que Sherlock no necesita cuidados a todas horas, que hay cantidad de personal médico ahí cuyo trabajo es proporcionarle a Sherlock la atención médica que necesita y más cosas. John es igual de seco, explicando que tal vez Mary no se había dado cuenta pero que Sherlock es, de hecho, su mejor amigo u que nada puede ser más importante que estar ahí con él después de que casi muriera. Ella **sabe** lo que le hizo a él, perder a Sherlock antes. ¿Por qué no puede entenderlo? ¿Por qué no está más preocupada? Vale, bien, así que el diagnóstico es muy bueno; Sherlock está cumpliendo en términos de su recuperación, así que tal vez ella simplemente esté siendo positiva. La consulta está baja de personal por el momento, pero le ha dado a Lucy, la recepcionista, los nombres de un par de otros médicos que pueden tener como sustitutos para este momento. No le dice a Mary que Sherlock ha pedido específicamente que se quede. No es algo que ella necesite saber. Simplemente dirá, como ha hecho en ocasiones en el pasado algo sobre Sherlock manipulándolo o actuando como un niño. Generalmente es muy, muy buena sobre Sherlock pero cuando estaban a punto de irse a la cama juntos y no para dormir y Sherlock le había escrito y él no solo había contestado si no que se había ido—Mary había estado un poco molesta. Se lo había compensado al día siguiente con flores y una cena ininterrumpida que él mismo había cocinado, además de haber sido particularmente atento en la cama esa noche, y ella lo había dejado pasar. Ninguno de ellos le hizo elegir, pero el conflicto todavía aparece a veces, externamente. Sin ni siquiera contar lo que pasa en su propia cabeza cuando deja bajar la guardia y permite que sus pensamientos corran sin supervisión durante demasiado tiempo.

De todas formas, lo que Sherlock le había pedido esta vez queda entre los dos. No lo ha dicho, pero dada su reluctancia al hablar de su atacante, John piensa que tal vez está asustado. Tiene miedo por su propia seguridad mientras está aquí en el hospital, demasiado débil para defenderse. De hecho, John está bastante seguro de esto. Y se está volviendo más y más impaciente por saber quién disparó a Sherlock y por qué, **por qué** Sherlock no habla de ello. Le han disparado muchas veces antes. Seguro que esto no es algún trauma tardío. Pero las expresiones a veces en la cara de Sherlock, cuando cree que John no le está mirando…John está preocupado. Para empezar, ¿cómo se supone que va a proteger a Sherlock si no le dice a John quien le disparó? ¿Es uno de los médicos o algo? (¿Por qué habría estado un médico en la oficina de Magnussen?) Si es Magnussen, seguramente lo habría dicho.

Si llegara a eso, seguramente **Magnussen** lo habría dicho. De hecho, ¿por qué Magnussen no dijo quién disparó a Sherlock? La pregunta retumba alrededor de su cabeza como moscas atrapadas entre cristales de la ventana, molestándole.

El quinto día, Lestrade le escribe y dice que finalmente tiene algo de tiempo para ir a visitar. Está bien entrada la tarde y John baja para encontrarse con él en las puertas ya que no sabe cómo está distribuido el lugar. Como John ha estado prácticamente viviendo ahí a estas alturas conoce cada centímetro. Había comprado una novela y había empezado a leérsela a Sherlock, solo para entretenerle, para pasar el tiempo. Había elegido El Silmarillion, un libro que había intentado leer tiempo atrás en sus días en la universidad y que no había conseguido, pero pensó que podría ser lo suficientemente denso para mantener la atención de Sherlock. Estaba leyendo partes seleccionadas, las historias más largas y detalladas. Sherlock se había quedado dormido y John le dejó una nota diciéndole que iba a por algo de comer y luego iba a por Lestrade y subiría a visitarlo.

John se detiene en la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock. No está. Su ropa y el libro están todavía ahí pero su abrigo y los zapatos no están. John ve la ventana abierta, las cortinas moviéndose suavemente con la brisa. Piensa en la dificultad que Sherlock ha estado teniendo solo moviéndose en la cama y dice. –Oh, Jesús.

Empiezan una búsqueda. Todo el mundo tiene diferentes opiniones en dónde están los escondites preferidos de Sherlock. Algunos de ellos son particularmente salvajes (la señora Hudson) o poco probables (Molly). Al final John se rinde, deseando que algo brillante le llegara a la mente para explicar la huida precipitada de Sherlock. Lestrade opina que Sherlock está persiguiendo a su tirador él mismo, lo cual no es una locura para nada, pero ¿por qué se marcharía sin John, sin explicación? Es como si John estuviera conectado de alguna manera a su tirador. Sherlock siempre ha sido alguien que siempre ha mantenido sus cartas cerca de su pecho—como así era—pero John está completamente perplejo y descontento por todo esto. Cruza por la chimenea. –O protegiéndole-, dice John en respuesta a la teoría de Greg de que Sherlock está persiguiendo al tirador él mismo.

-¿Protegiendo al tirador? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Greg, como si esto no tuviera sentido.

No lo tiene y John lo sabe. Se gira desde la ventana. –Protegiendo a alguien, entonces. ¿Pero por qué le importaría? Es Sherlock. ¿A quién se molestaría en proteger?-. Va sin pensar hasta su sillón y se sienta. Y entonces nota lo que es extraño: el sillón. Sherlock lo había quitado, posiblemente en un arranque de cólera sobre John estando lejos por su luna de miel durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué, entonces, lo ha vuelto a poner? Greg todavía está hablando pero John había desconectado un poco. ¿A quién protegería Sherlock? ¿A quién ha protegido Sherlock alguna vez? Sabe la respuesta de esto pero no tiene ningún sentido para nada. **Sherlock** es al que dispararon, así que ¿por qué necesitaría **John** protección? ¿Está conectado al tirador de alguna forma?

-Señora Hudson-, dice por encima de su hombro aclarándose la garganta. – ¿Por qué piensa Sherlock que voy a volver a mudarme aquí?

La señora Hudson mira en su dirección. –Oh sí, ha vuelto a poner su sillón ¿verdad?

John hace un ruido de reflexión para sí.

-Es agradable-, añade la señora Hudson. –Se ve mucho mejor.

John entonces capta un tenue aroma en el aire, algo muy familiar. Mira a su alrededor y entonces lo ve. Un frasco de Claire de la Lune. El olor de Mary. Aunque no es el frasco de Mary; está lleno. Nuevo. Todos sus pensamientos se enfrían, se deslizan en su tripa y se coagulan ahí en horror. ( **No** ). Imposible que Mary puede ser parte de esto. No hay manera de ello. No **Mary**. ¿Pero por qué está el frasco ahí? ¿Quién más lo podría haber puesto ahí sino Sherlock? Comprar un frasco nuevo en lugar de simplemente coger el de Mary de su piso, del cual tiene un juego extra de llaves, y dejarlo deliberadamente al lado del sillón de John. Entonces ¿es esta la respuesta a las preguntas de John? ¿Esta pista extremadamente directa? ¿Qué se supone que tiene que sacar de esto?

Vagamente es consciente de que su teléfono está sonando y que la señora Hudson está diciéndole que lo conteste. Es Sherlock. De alguna manera sabía eso desde el primer tono.

Su mano se siente como plomo cuando finalmente lo coge, obliga a sus dedos a presionar las teclas adecuadas.

* * *

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunta, todavía teniendo dificultado hablando alrededor de la pesadez.

-John…-. La voz de Sherlock está tensa. – ¿Todavía quieres saber quién me disparó?

-¿Tú que crees?- pregunta John, su voz casi ronca. –Por supuesto que lo quiero saber-. Sus ojos caen sobre el frasco otra vez. No puede hacer esa pregunta. No **puede**. _(¿Está Mary involucrada de alguna manera? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?)_.

-Lo…siento-, dice Sherlock, un sonido estático llegando por el teléfono. Hay un sonido como de un tren en el fondo. (¿Entonces está en el metro?) –Esto va a ser…difícil. Aunque lo ibas a descubrir tarde o temprano. Es más seguro de esta manera. ¿Puedes venir y encontrarte conmigo en un sitio? Necesitarás hacer exactamente lo que te diga.

John cierra los ojos. Se siente como si fuera a vomitar. (No preguntará. No puede preguntar). Traga saliva fuertemente. –Dame la dirección-, dice.

* * *

Espera en la oscuridad de la habitación, el chaleco escondido bajo la tela de su chaqueta. Sherlock ha colocado la iluminación exactamente, ha metido los cascos en los oídos de John, moviéndose con dificultad y con dolor obvio, entorpecido por el gotero de morfina. Sube el cuello de la chaqueta de John y cuidadosamente le coloca el pelo para que sea más largo de lo normal. Finalmente desconecta el gotero, sacando la aguja de la vena con práctica y lo deja al lado de John en la oscuridad. Ha estado evitando los ojos de John durante esto, lo que se añade a la cosa fría asentada en el fondo de su estómago, pero ahora, finalmente, Sherlock dice, –Creo que estás preparado.

-¿Para qué son los cascos?- apenas reconoce su propia voz.

Sherlock le da una mirada rápida, aguda y preocupada, luego dice. –Voy a conducir al tirador hasta aquí por teléfono. Esto es para que puedas escuchar-. Se apoya sobre el hombro de John, estirándose, mira tras él, luego dice rápidamente, apartando la mirada de John. –John, solo quiero que sepas…

-¿Qué?- pregunta John.

Sherlock reconsidera, obviamente debatiéndose internamente. Finalmente dice, –Pase lo que pase aquí esta noche, estaremos bien. De alguna manera. Superaremos esto-. Mira entonces a John, con la misma mirada que tuvo en el hospital con una cantidad terrible de compasión, mezclada con esa vulnerabilidad momentáneamente descubierta, con casi dolor. Parece como si quiere decir mucho más pero no se está permitiendo hacerlo. Traga saliva, su garganta subiendo y bajando en ese cuello demasiado pálido. –Estaré cerca-, promete y luego se va.

John quiere ir tras él y preguntarle qué demonios está pasando, pero de alguna manera no puede moverse. Sherlock le ha prometido respuestas, y lo va a hacer a su propia manera. Como siempre. John cierra los ojos para esperar por la llamada, y todo lo que puede ver es el frasco de Claire de la Lune.

Unos pocos minutos después, el teléfono suena. Hay un clic en el segundo tono y entonces. – ¿Dónde estás?- (Oh, dios. Es Mary). Los ojos de John todavía están cerrados y algo en su corazón se muere para siempre.

-¿No me puedes ver?- la voz de Sherlock ahora.

-Bueno, ¿qué estoy buscando?- (No puede ser. No puede ser la que disparó a Sherlock. Incluso mientras lo piensa, John sabe que tiene que ser verdad. ¿Por qué si no Sherlock habría estado tan reacio a decírselo? Hay mil cosas que no sabe pero John está horrible y completamente seguro de esto ahora. Mary disparó a Sherlock. No puede hablar. No se puede mover. Algo en lo que siempre ha creído está mal. Todo lo que puede hacer es escuchar mientras su mundo se disuelve a su alrededor).

-La mentira-, está diciendo Sherlock. –La mentira de Leinster Gardens, oculta a plena vista. Nadie apenas se da cuenta. La gente vive aquí durante años y nunca lo ve, pero si tú eres lo que creo que eres, te llevará menos de un minuto-. Hay una pausa mientras Mary no contesta, luego Sherlock le anima. –Las casas, Mary. Mira las casas.

-¿Cómo sabías que vendría aquí?- pregunta ella.

-Sabía que hablarías con la gente con la que nadie más se molestaría en hablar.

Ella se ríe brevemente. –Pensé que estaba siendo inteligente.

-Siempre has sido inteligente, Mary. Estaba confiando en eso-, dice Sherlock. –Planté la información para que la encontraras.

Hay otra pausa breve, luego Mary dice. –Ohhh-, suena divertida.

-Treinta segundos-, dice Sherlock. (Tiene razón, como siempre. Ahora lo sabe. Ahora lo ve. ¿Por qué no pudo haberlo visto antes?)

-¿A qué estoy mirando?- pregunta Mary.

-Sin pomos, sin buzones…- le anima. –Ventanas pintadas. Veintitrés y veinticuatro de Leinster Gardens. Las casas vacías-. John puede oír la tensión en su voz, ligera como es. El efecto de la morfina ya está pasando; la dosis estaba demasiado baja porque claramente Sherlock quiere sus pensamientos claros. –Fueron demolidas hace años para hacerle sitio al metro de Londres, un ventilador para los trenes antiguos de vapor. Solo la sección frontal de la casa queda. Solo es una fachada-. Respira profundamente y John puede oír los tonos de dolor. – ¿Te recuerda a alguien, Mary? ¿Una fachada?-. Hay una pausa durante la cual John oye a Mary inhale fuertemente, aunque no puede notar por qué. –Lo siento-, continúa la voz de Sherlock. –Nunca pude resistir un toque de drama. Pasa. Está un poco apretado.

-¿Este sitio es tuyo?- pregunta Mary.

Sherlock hace un ruido de afirmación. –Lo gané en un juego de cartas con el caníbal de Clarence House. Casi me cuesta los riñones pero afortunadamente tenía una…-. Deja de respirar otra vez y su respiración es un poco irregular. –Escalera de color-, acaba.

La puerta se abre y Mary entra. Es ella realmente. No es una alucinación ni una pesadilla. Esto está pasando. Está justo ahí. Conoce cada centímetro de su silueta, de su cara, de su cuerpo. Había pensado que conocía su corazón y mente también. Pero está equivocado, equivocado, equivocado. No conoce nada. Ni una maldita cosa.

-Demasiado jugadora, esa mujer-, remarca Sherlock, y ahora no está claro si todavía está hablando del caníbal de Clarence House o de Mary. Su esposa, su Mary. John está entumecido.

Ella mira por el estrecho espacio en su dirección. – ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?- suena recelosa, insegura, fría: todas las cosas que normalmente no es.

-Mary Morstan nació muerta en octubre de 1972-, continúa Sherlock por el teléfono y Mary parece confundida porque no puede oír la voz en directo como por el teléfono y se gira para mirar el extremo del pasillo de John. –Su tumba está en el cementerio de Chiswick donde hace cinco años adquiriste su nombre y la fecha de nacimiento y por ende su identidad-, continúa Sherlock. Mary empieza a caminar lentamente hacia John. –Eso es por lo que no tienes amigos antes de esa fecha. Es una técnica lo suficientemente antigua, conocida por el tipo de gente que puede reconocer un código salteado a simple vista, que tiene memorias extraordinariamente buenas.

Los ojos de Mary todavía están intentando penetrar en las sombras alrededor de John. –Fuiste demasiado lente-, dice ella con desprecio, no sonando para nada a como ella misma. Nada como la persona que John creía conocer. (Ha estado equivocado todo este tiempo).

-¿Cómo eres de buena disparando?- pregunta Sherlock por teléfono, la pregunta casi conversacional excepto por la tensión en su voz.

Saca una pistola de su abrigo y quita el seguro, sujetándola junto a su pierna. – ¿Cuánto quieres saberlo?-. Es fría, completamente sin emociones, y absolutamente dispuesta a disparar otra vez. John siente nauseas, medio aterrorizado de que será descubierto por vomitar espectacularmente.

-Si muero aquí-, dice Sherlock todavía en el teléfono. –Mi cuerpo será encontrado en un edificio con tu cara proyectada en su fachada-. (Así que eso fue la razón de su jadeo). –Incluso Scotland Yard podría llegar a algo con eso-. Mary le concede la razón, asintiendo. –Quiero saber cómo de buena eres-, dice Sherlock. –Vamos. Muéstramelo. La mujer del médico tiene que estar un poco aburrida a estas alturas.

La está provocando y está funcionando absolutamente. Mary mete la mano en su bolso y saca una moneda. Mira hacia arriba, calculando el techo, luego lanza la moneda alto en el aire y dispara. Baja la cabeza para ver la moneda caer, luego gira la cara hacia John con énfasis. No demasiado alardeada para ser considerada triunfal, solo fría, arrogante, ligeramente desafiante. Como si dijera ¿ **Impresionado ya**? Una ola de algo como odio se alza en la garganta de John, solo viendo esa expresión desconocida en su cara queridamente familiar. (No tiene ni idea de quién es esta persona. No es su esposa).

Sherlock entonces entra lentamente, aproximándose a Mary desde atrás. – ¿Puedo verlo?- su voz es seria.

Mary entrecierra los ojos hacia John, luego se ríe sombríamente y se gira para mirar a Sherlock. –Es un muñeco-, dice ella, y de alguna manera esto es la gota que colma el vaso de John. No sabe que es él pero es como si lo hubiera llamado muñeco a la cara; una **cosa** sin cerebro, inanimada sin el ingenio de un animal, completamente ciego, irremediablemente estúpido y completa, completamente ingenuo. Parte de él quiere estrangularla. Mary aparta el auricular de su oreja. –Supongo que era un turco bastante obvio-. (¿Es así cómo lo ve? ¿Todo esto? ¿Solo un truco?) Da unos pocos pasos casuales y despreocupados, luego pone su zapato sobre la moneda y le da una patada hacia Sherlock.

Sherlock pone su propio pie para pararla, mirando a Mary cuidadosamente mientras se inclina con dificultad obvia y la recoge. –Y aun así-, dice con la voz nublada con dolor. –A una distancia de unos treinta centímetros, fallaste al hacer un disparo mortal-. Sostiene la moneda hacia la luz, examinando el agujero. En la luz, John puede ver el sudor que tiene sobre su cara. –Suficiente para hospitalizarme e insuficiente para matarme. Eso no fue un fallo-. Se sorbe la nariz de manera que podría haber sido una risa. –Eso fue cirugía.

Mary le observa durante un momento largo, luego mira hacia abajo y aparta la mirada.

-Tomaré el caso-, dice Sherlock bruscamente.

Los ojos de Mary vuelan hacia los suyos. – ¿Qué caso?- pregunta impasible.

-El tuyo-, dice él. Su cara se arruga con repentino enfado. – ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí para empezar?

-Porque John nunca puede saber que le he mentido. Le rompería y le perdería para siempre. Y Sherlock, **nunca** dejaré que eso pase-. La voz de Mary es firme pero finalmente casi suena sincera. (Como si ahora eso importara, piensa John amargamente).

Sherlock la mira brevemente, casi como para reprocharla. Como si no hubiera nada que le ocultaría a John, piensa John, y que ella debería saber eso a estas alturas. (Al menos es así como lo ve él, pero ya no confía en su propio juicio para nada). Sherlock le da la espalda a Mary.

-Por favor-, dice Mary, algo de urgencia apareciendo en su voz. –Entiéndelo: no hay nada en este mundo que no haría para impedir que eso suceda.

Sherlock se gira y se aleja ahora, hacia la otra parte del pasillo. –Lo siento-, dice fríamente. –No un truco **así** de obvio-. Se estira con dificultad, sube un interruptor en el cuadro de luz y mira hacia John por encima de su cabeza, ahora revelado en luz.

A Mary le lleva un momento darse cuenta, girarse, y cuando lo hace, su cara está llena de horror y dolor. Parece como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero John todavía no puede sentir nada por ella, no con su tripa llena de cristal roto y esa pesadez fría todavía apretada en su interior. De alguna manera se pone de pie y se arregla el pelo con sus dedos temblorosos y se coloca el cuello, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en traición.

-Ahora hablad-, dice Sherlock desde detrás de ella. –Y arregladlo. Hacedlo rápido. La calle Baker. Ahora-. Se da la vuelta y se marcha. Todo lo que sabe John es que no puede estar aquí, solo con Mary, ni siquiera durante un solo segundo. Se estira el abrigo y sigue a Sherlock, pasando junto a Mary incapaz de mirarla.

* * *

Nada de lo que dice Sherlock en la calle Baker tiene maldito sentido y es completamente incapaz de entender por qué nadie podría pensar que él iba a poder aceptar posiblemente esta total basura del disparo de Mary siendo de alguna manera un acto de piedad más que de asesinato, que debería aceptar que aparentemente es una asesina— ¡una **maldita** asesina joder!!—con un pasado todo grabado ordenadamente en un pen drive y mientras tanto Sherlock está colapsando debido a la hemorragia interna y John ha dejado el gotero de morfina en Leinster Gardens y el personal de la ambulancia le está poniendo la máscara de oxígeno contra su cara otra vez, y todo es una pesadilla de gritos y teñida de rojo. Se siente como si no puede respirar, como si no puede hacer nada, no puede hacer ni una maldita cosa bien. Se siente como so todo el mundo que le importa le ha traicionado enormemente—de alguna forma el sal en la herida es que Sherlock, **Sherlock** , de toda la maldita gente, quien fue disparado y casi muere por culpa de Mary—o quien quiera que ella sea, porque para nada es Mary Morstan o la mujer con la que se casó—y quiere que John esté de acuerdo con él, es la peor parte de todo. Cualquier otra cosa que Sherlock haya sido siempre, y hay mucho sobre ese tema que alguien podría contar, Sherlock es razonable. Lógico. Tiene **sentido**. Esto no tiene sentido, ni un ápice. Está en trance mientras ve a los paramédicos llevar la camilla escaleras abajo y hacia la ambulancia.

Sabe que tiene que seguirles—no puede estar solo con Mary ahora. De ninguna manera. Le da una mirada oscura. –Mantente lejos del hospital-, dice ásperamente. –Déjanos solos-. Mete el pen drive en el bolsillo y sigue a los paramédicos, tropezando en las escaleras e intentando no caerse.

La cualidad de pesadilla permanece con él. Esta vez nadie le pregunta quién es: saben que está con Sherlock. Le permiten estar en la misma sala de observación mientras desfibrilan el corazón de Sherlock y John quiere darle un tortazo por haberse hecho esto a sí mismo, aun así sabe exactamente por qué lo hizo. No puede pensar: no puede pedirle a su cerebro que procese esto ahora mismo. Así que hará la única cosa que sabe hacer: vigilar a Sherlock y rezarle a cualquier dios que esté escuchando que impidan que su amigo muera. Otra vez.

* * *

La segunda estancia en el hospital es peor que la primera. Mantienen a Sherlock dormido necesariamente por los altos niveles de morfina en los que está. Su numerito de escape causó que su incisión se abriera de nuevo y que su hígado y pulmones perforados empezaran a sangrar otra vez. Encima de eso, su volumen de sangre era demasiado bajo cuando se desconectó de todo, lo que bajó peligrosamente su presión sanguínea. John tiene el mismo grupo sanguíneo, así que dona dos veces en cuarenta y ocho horas y duerme mucho en la otra cama. Está en un estado cerca de shock y piensa que tanto él como Sherlock están apenas conscientes al mismo tiempo. Esta vez el personal del hospital le trae comida también, y es terrible. A veces la come, a veces no. Todavía se marcha para comprar café, solo para salir de la habitación alguna vez. Han puesto a Sherlock en una habitación diferente a la última, pero una visita un día prueba que todavía tienen la ropa de Sherlock y la copia de El Silmarillion que John había comprado.

En el cuarto día, Sherlock está despierto y comiendo torpemente solo sopa, un caldo claro de algo cuando John vuelve de una de sus expediciones alrededor del hospital. Se para en la puerta de lo que se ha convertido en “su” habitación.

Sherlock no mira hacia él. –Era esto o quedarme con la vía-, dice a modo de explicación.

John hace un ruido para mostrar que lo ha oído y se va a sentar en su silla. Su trasero va a acabar con la forma de esta silla, piensa. Se estira a por el periódico que dejó en la mesita al lado de la cama de Sherlock y lo abre, yendo hasta las secciones del final que no había leído antes.

Sherlock continúa comiendo su sopa cuidadosamente. –Esto es basura-, dice después de un momento y se rinde. –Tu sopa está mucho mejor.

-Era enlatada-, dice John sin levantar la vista.

-¿Siempre?

-Todas las veces.

-Oh-. Cae un silencio, no uno particularmente cómodo, Sherlock se mueve. – ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?- pregunta después de que hayan pasado diez minutos.

John mantiene los ojos sobre el periódico. –Estoy enfadado con todos y todo-, dice secamente. –Y no estamos hablando de esto ahora mismo.

Sherlock hace un pequeño ruidito para sí mismo. –Ya veo-, dice.

John cierra el periódico y lo vuelve a poner sobre la mesita, levantándose. –Voy a dar un paseo-, dice secamente. No le dice a Sherlock que siempre alerta a seguridad cuando planea estar lejos de la habitación por cualquier periodo de tiempo, como cuando se aventura a cruzar la calle hasta el Costa Coffee solo para cambiar de cafetería. Tal vez esto sea cruel. ¿Está todavía Sherlock preocupado porque Mary vaya tras él? John ni siquiera está seguro de si él mismo lo está o no. Ella parece querer su perdón aunque no han hablado desde la noche de la horrible revelación.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Sherlock, su voz inusualmente suave, cuando llega a la puerta.

John se detiene y no mira hacia atrás. –Solo a por un café. Despejarme la cabeza un poco.

-Echo de menos el café-, dice Sherlock con un toque melancólico.

-Sabes que ahora mismo no puedes tomar cafeína-. John mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Todavía lo echo de menos-. Pensando que ha terminado, John empieza a caminar otra vez pero se para cuando Sherlock dice su nombre.

-¿Si?- Mira por encima de su hombro.

Sherlock se está sentando, una mano presionada contra el vendaje sobre su pecho desnudo como si estuviera sujetando físicamente el dolor. Sus ojos se encuentran, Sherlock pareciendo intranquilo y extrañamente joven. –Tal vez cuando vuelvas, ¿podrías leerme algo de ese libro?- sugiere. Titubea como si tuviera miedo de que John le fuera a arrancar la cabeza por ello.

John siente que sus hombros se relajan un poco. –Sí, podría hacerlo-, dice. Aparta la mirada otra vez. – ¿Quieres algo mejor para comer que esa sopa? ¿Un bollo o algo?

Sherlock parece tentado de verdad, lo que tiene que significar que realmente tiene hambre. Eso es una buena señal, si su apetito está volviendo. Se encoge un poco de hombros. –No me importaría-, dice.

John se encoge de hombros también. –Entonces miraré a ver si veo algo que parezca comestible-, dice.

Sherlock le da una sonrisa. –Sabes lo que me gusta-, dice.

John se gira. –Ya no sé nada de nadie-, dice tensamente y se marcha antes de que Sherlock pueda contestar.

* * *

Dos días después, a Sherlock le permiten oficialmente salir de la cama otra vez, durante cortos momentos. John finalmente va a casa, habiendo reciclado toda su ropa que Mary había llevado al hospital un par de veces antes. Cuando vuelve, Sherlock no está en la habitación. Espera y Sherlock vuelve veinte minutos después. – ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta John ásperamente.

-Cafetería-, dice vagamente Sherlock. Lleva consigo el gotero de morfina pero no está colocado: sus ojos están claros y está bastante lúcido. (Bien). Vuelve otra vez a la cama con la ayuda de John, las manos quedándose sobre las muñecas de John un poco más de lo necesario. Cuando está asentado, pregunta – ¿Vas a leerme?

-Puedo hacerlo si quieres-, contesta John. El libro se ha convertido en su territorio neutral. No hablan sobre nada más, solo charla trivial y la condición de Sherlock. Sherlock le observa desde detrás de sus pestañas y vasos de agua y el periódico, pero no hace sus preguntas silenciosas. John puede sentir su preocupación pero no puede lidiar con ello, no quiere pensar para nada en sí mismo. El libro les da un tema. Lo coge, cruza las piernas y encuentra la página en la que se quedaron. Empieza a leer y las palabras antiguas y la mitología del mundo de Tolkien tranquilizan y le lleva lejos de su dolorosa realidad. Lee durante una hora hasta que su voz empieza a cansarse. Sherlock parece interesado pero somnoliento y al final lo admite cuando John le dice que piensa que podría dormir un poco. John marca la página y deja el libro sobre la cama. –Duerme entonces-, le dice John. Mira hacia la otra cama y decide que él también puede echar una siesta. No hay otra cosa que le apetezca hacer: ha evitado su móvil y su correo desde que todo esto pasó. No sabe si la gente sabe algo pero no quiere ser importunado por preguntas estúpidas para las que no tiene ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sherlock vuelve a preguntar si todavía no se puede ir a casa. El médico le vuelve a decir cuánto ha atrasado su recuperación con su escape y Sherlock resiste la charla mientras mira fijamente a un punto sobre el suelo. Al final John decide interceder. –No estará solo-, dice. –Yo estaré ahí para cuidarle.

Sherlock le dirige una intensa mirada azul, posiblemente un poco sorprendido. – ¿Lo harás?- pregunta.

John siente su boca y frente arrugarse. – ¿Qué piensas?- dice enfadado. – ¿Que estaría aquí contigo todo este tiempo y luego te abandonaría una vez que fueras a casa?

Sherlock le devuelve la mirada durante un largo momento, luego parece rendirse, sus hombros hundiéndose como si alguna tensión hubiera desaparecido de ellos. Transfiere su mirada de vuelta al médico, esperando con expectación.

El médico duda, luego mira a John. – ¿Realmente puede estar ahí para supervisar a tiempo completo?- pregunta, sus dudas simples. –Quiero decir, seguramente tenga un trabajo al que tenga que volver…

-No importa-. John es breve. –Estoy disponible.

-Todavía hay tiempos complicados en el futuro-, le recuerda el otro médico. –Soy consciente de su experiencia, doctor Watson pero realmente tengo que desaconsejarlo. El paciente todavía está dependiendo mucho de la morfina y ni siquiera ha tenido todavía los puntos retirados. Demasiados movimientos equivocados podrían resultar en las heridas internas reabriéndose, y entonces tendría que volver de nuevo señor Holmes.

-No me moveré demasiado-, dice Sherlock, intensamente. –Creía que ahora los puntos se disolvían solos.

El otro médico vuelve a mirar a John. –Estos no-, dice. –Tuvimos que usar el otro tipo antiguo de hilo la segunda vez, de nylon, porque el proceso de curación fue malamente interrumpido cuando se arrancó el primer conjunto de puntos de polidioxanona. De hecho, está programado para quitárselos en un par de días.

-Puedo hacer eso-, dice John firmemente. –De verdad. Se mete en problemas de forma regular. Estoy acostumbrado a “parchearlo” y puedo ocuparme de él con todo eso. Cogeremos algo de morfina. Y yo supervisaré la toma.

El médico consulta el informe de Sherlock con un aire de derrota. –Es en contra de mi mejor juicio pero como parece que ambos están convencidos...

-Gracias-, le interrumpe Sherlock, casi con rudeza. Se pone de pie cuidadosamente. –John. ¿Te importa traerme mi ropa?

-Para nada-. Francamente John no puede esperar a salir de aquí y volver a la calle Baker incluso si tiene que admitir que realmente es demasiado pronto para que Sherlock esté esencialmente pidiendo el alta voluntaria. Pero él **estará** ahí.

Sherlock parece reacio a vestirse mientras el médico esté ahí. El hombre atribulado lo capta y se va cuando John deja un montón de ropa en la cama. Sherlock le mira, abre la boca y entonces titubea.

John lo entiende. – ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunta directamente.

Sherlock cierra la boca y aparta la mirada. –Si es conveniente-, dice con rigidez.

John suspira. – **Realmente** no estás lo suficientemente bien como para ser dado de alta ¿sabes?- Encuentra un par de calzoncillos y se agacha. –Venga, un pie primero.

Sherlock se sujeta con una mano sobre la cabeza de John, naturalmente. –Entonces, ¿por qué accediste a ir a casa conmigo?- pregunta, todavía tenso.

-Porque me muero por salir de aquí tanto como tú, o casi tanto como tú-, dice John. –Y estarás más cómodo en casa-. Mete el otro pie de Sherlock en la pata apropiada, manteniendo la mirada apartada intencionadamente de cualquier zona problemática, incluso de la propia ropa interior de Sherlock. Son negros y sedosos al tacto y eso es más que suficiente información gracias. Los sube hasta por encima de las rodillas de Sherlock, poniéndose de pie, luego se aparta. – ¿Puedes desde aquí?- (Dios, suena incómodo. Su objetivo era distanciamiento clínico).

-Sí, gracias-, dice Sherlock, sonando no menos tenso que antes.

John aparta la mirada mientras Sherlock se sube los calzoncillos por debajo del camisón y se pregunta otra vez cómo demonios consiguió vestirse la tarde en la que escapó, y por qué nadie pensó que no había nada raro o fuera de lugar al ver un exquisito hombre elegante en un traje de Spencer Hart y un abrigo Belstaff con un gotero de morfina por la acera. ¿Había cogido un **taxi** con esa cosa? De verdad. Se ocupa desdoblando los pantalones de Sherlock, luego le ayuda con ello también. La camisa es fácil; Sherlock solo requiere ayuda con el segundo brazo.

-¿De verdad que los puntos se quitarán en un día o dos?- pregunta Sherlock haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras se pone cuidadosamente la chaqueta del traje.

-Veremos cómo va-. John le habría dicho a Sherlock que se olvidara de la chaqueta pero Sherlock no ha estado fuera durante días, no que él supiera al menos, y no quiere que coja frío. El otoño ha empezado y hacía frío cuando John había ido al piso ayer. Luego va el Belstaff, después le dice a Sherlock que se siente en la silla para las visitas (la silla de John) y le pone los calcetines y los zapatos. Es raro hacer esto con un adulto, vestirle como si fuera un niño. Definitivamente no es un niño y no debería ser para nada excitante vestir **a** otra persona. Esa es la última cosa en la que necesita pensar justo ahora, cualquiera que sea su estado perpetuo de confusión en todo lo que es…esto, cuando ya tiene un corazón lleno de veneno y una cabeza llena de rabia y traición. Se levanta y ayuda a Sherlock a levantarse también. –Vamos-, dice roncamente. –Encontremos un taxi.

* * *

En la calle Baker John siente en las escaleras una ola nueva de intranquilidad por su decisión. Había puesto el brazo de Sherlock por encima de sus hombros y ha estado cargando con la mayor parte de su peso. Cuando llegan a la entrada, John ve y mira que Sherlock está gris y sudando, los labios apretados con dolor. No hay nada que John pueda decir; después de todo ayudó a Sherlock a convencer al médico para marcharse. Se para. – ¿Necesitas un descanso?

-Estoy bien-, dice Sherlock con esfuerzo obvio.

-Y una mierda-. John le mira molesto. –No estás para nada cerca de estar bien. Miente a cualquiera si quieres pero soy yo el que te está ayudando a ponerte los calzoncillos ¿te acuerdas?

Los labios de Sherlock se aprietan incluso más. –Por favor dime que esa ha sido la última vez que vas a echarme eso en cara, particularmente cuando me imagino eso va a pasar muchas más veces.

John siente una punzada de remordimiento pero no lo dice. –Mira-, dice con la voz un poco más suave. – ¿Y si te llevo el resto del camino?-. Sherlock titubea. –No te lo recordaré luego no seré un gilipollas por ello-, añade John. –Venga. Ya pareces medio destrozado.

Sherlock parece frustrado pero asiente y aparta la mirada, el brazo que está sobre los hombros de John apretándose. Mantiene su cara hacia el otro lado cuando John le coge, posiblemente avergonzado. John sube los ocho escalones que quedan hasta el piso y piensa en la primera vez que pisó estas escaleras, siguiendo los saltos energéticos de Sherlock mientras el lidiaba animadamente con su bastón tras él. Todo ha cambiado desde entonces, piensa, de manera buena y mala. Últimamente, todo mal. Excepto posiblemente por esto. A pesar de la dolorosa humillación de Sherlock de ser llevado, John está en realidad sorprendido al descubrir que puede llevarle sin dificultad. Pesa, pero es llevadero. La puerta del piso está sin cerrar como siempre y John la abre con el hombro.

-¿Dónde?- pregunte. – ¿Sofá? ¿Habitación? ¿Sillón?

-Sillón-, dice Sherlock y John le deja ahí tan suavemente como puede, luego retrocede para mirarle.

-Dios-, dice sombríamente. –Pareces agotado. Voy a por algo de morfina.

Sherlock no discute, cerrando los ojos. Cuando John vuelve con la morfina que compró en la farmacia de la entrada del hospital cuando se fueron, abre la boca cuando se lo dice y obedientemente se traga las pastillas que John le da. Sacude la cabeza hacia el vaso de agua que John le ofrece así que John se lo bebe y se sienta frente a Sherlock. – ¿Estás bien?- pregunta.

-Bien-, responde Sherlock con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-Estás horrible-, dice secamente John. Sherlock no responde. –Te vas a quedar dormido ahí ¿sabes?

-Tal vez.

-Debería haberte puesto en el sofá. Ese no es sitio para dormir.

-Solo…déjame sentarme aquí durante unos minutos-, pide Sherlock, probablemente sin prisa de ser movido otra vez después del calvario de volver a casa.

John cede. –Vale-. Después. – ¿Quieres té? Creo que todavía queda algo de esa caja de mezclas descafeinadas que alguien nos dio una vez.

El hombro derecho de Sherlock se mueve como encogiéndose. –Claro-, dice arrastrando las palabras con fatiga (demasiado pronto para que sea la morfina). Probablemente esté dormido para cuando John haya hecho el té.

Le da algo que hacer. Le hace una taza de manzanilla a Sherlock y para él una de English breakfast y lleva las dos tazas de vuelta al salón. Sherlock está lo suficientemente despierto para aceptar la suya. John se sienta otra vez, y recuerda una pregunta que se le ocurrió hace varios días atrás. – ¿Sherlock?-. Obtiene un – ¿Hmmm?- como respuesta. – ¿Cómo volviste a colocar mi sillón?

Sherlock sonríe por esto. –Bill Wiggins-, dice.

Entonces eso lo explica. – ¿Dónde lo tenías?

-En tu habitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Por entonces parecía simbólicamente apropiado.

Interesante. John se queda en silencio. Después de un tiempo, Sherlock se queda dormido, la taza casi sin tocar sobre la mesa a su lado. Se despierta ligeramente cuando John lo levanta tan suavemente como puede y le lleva medio a rastras hasta su cama. –Estaré aquí si me necesitas-, le dice a Sherlock, refiriéndose al salón.

Está en la puerta antes de oír la respuesta medio drogada/adormilada de Sherlock. –Siempre te necesito, John.

Eso aligera el peso que le ha estado aplastando el pecho durante días pero después de volver al salón, abre el portátil de Sherlock y abre su blog. La cara de Mary junto a la suya en las fotos de la boda es como un puñetazo en la tripa y toda esa pesadez vuelve como una nube negra que no le deja respirar.

* * *

-Aguanta un momento-, dice John.

Sherlock está sentado sobre la taza del retrete, desnudo de cintura para arriba, su mandíbula tensa desde que John le quitó el vendaje justo ahora. – ¿Estás seguro de que no es demasiado pronto para quitarlos?

-Sí-, dice John. –La piel casi está curada. Es lo que está detrás de la piel por lo que te deberías preocupar. Eso es lo que te duele, y la anestesia local no va a hacer nada con eso.

-Lo sé-, dice Sherlock con los dientes apretados. –Es la presión cuando empujas mi pecho.

John está sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina que ha metido en el baño; es la única habitación con la suficiente luz brillante y directa para esto. –Lo siento-, dice con sinceridad. Puedo ser lo más cuidadoso posible o lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué prefieres?

Sherlock traga saliva ruidosamente. –Suave-, pide.

Tiene que dolerle entonces. John le dio una dosis doble de morfina hace media hora como preparación para esto pero supone que al ser pastillas tardan más en metabolizarse. –Vale-, dice. –Allá vamos-. Desliza la punta de las tijeras para quitar los puntos debajo del arco del primero y corta, con cuidado de evitar la piel recientemente curada que está tratando de crecer ya sobre el. Sus manos están muy firmes, pero tiene que apoyarse en algún sitio. Asó que pone la mano izquierda sobre el hombro desnudo de Sherlock. Otro punto. La respiración de Sherlock se entrecorta en el tercero. – ¿Ese dolió?- pregunta John comprobándolo.

-Todo duele-, dice Sherlock entre dientes apretados.

-Sí-, dice John en voz baja, cortando dos puntos más. –Conozco la sensación.

Sherlock está en silencio durante los próximos, pero parece que está más quietos, un nuevo tipo de atención alrededor de él. Hace una pequeña mueca cuando un hilo terco se aferra a su piel pero no se queja. John corta y corta, pidiendo perdón cuando se lleva un par de células nuevas de piel. Sherlock está sentado perfectamente quieto, su cara a siete centímetros de la de John mientras John está inclinado hacia delante concentrado sobre su pecho.

El silencio permanece alrededor de los dos en la luz amarillenta del baño. John corta el último punto. –Ahí-, dice. –Ya está. Ahora solo tienes que tirar de los trozos de hilo para sacarlo, pero eso puede esperar. O si quieres puedo hacerlo ahora.

-Hazlo y punto-. Sherlock es cortante.

-De acuerdo-. John piensa durante un momento, luego saca un par de pinzas para que no acabe pellizcando la incisión de Sherlock con los dedos. La incisión se había abierto, arrancando el primer conjunto de puntos de Sherlock durante su desacertado escape a Leinster Gardens la semana anterior y la piel todavía está irritada y frágil. Definitivamente dejará cicatriz. John coge cuidadosamente los hilos negros de nylon uno por uno hasta que desaparecen. Sherlock llevará esta cicatriz durante el resto de su vida: la cicatriz dejada por la mujer de John. Solo que Sherlock llevará la suya en el exterior y John en el interior. Distraídamente saca la gasa y la crema antibacteriana y el esparadrapo áspero que se pegará desagradablemente a la piel y arrancará el pelo fino y rojizo del pecho de Sherlock cuando sea hora de cambiarlo. Pero durante un momento se queda pensando en cicatrices y mirando la herida, sus pensamientos demasiado anudados y amargos para ponerlos en palabras.

-John-, dice Sherlock, su voz baja y grave, y queriendo decir demasiado. No ha sacado esto a desde ese primer fallido intento, pero ahora hay demasiado entendimiento aquí, demasiada compasión—compasión real, profunda de la que John casi no sabía que Sherlock era capaz (sí, lo sabía. Sabe que la tenía). No tiene derecho a dejar completamente a Sherlock fuera de esto: es **su** problema, su problema compartido. De alguna manera, Mary les disparó a ambos. Ha herido mortalmente a los dos.

-No-, dice John, su voz densa en su garganta y Sherlock desiste. Corta un cuadrado de gasa y aplica la crema a lo largo de la línea de la incisión de Sherlock. Sherlock inhala profundamente pero no se mueve, ni siquiera cuando John pega la gasa tan hábilmente como puede, tratando de no poner ningún peso sobre el pecho de Sherlock. Termina, mira hacia abajo a lo que ha hecho y pone también su otra mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock, en la curva de su cuello, luego apoya su frente contra la de Sherlock. –Vas a estar bien-, dice tanto como para convencer a Sherlock como a sí mismo. –El dolor va a ser difícil durante un tiempo pero con el tiempo vas a estar bien.

-Podría decirte lo mismo-, dice Sherlock y algo en su voz hace que John abra los ojos. Sherlock está mirando directamente a los suyos, parece que a su mismísima alma a esta distancia. Hay un largo momento donde simplemente se miran el uno al otro y luego Sherlock es el que inclina la cara ligeramente hacia la derecha y pone sus labios sobre los de John.

La fuerza con la que se lo devuelve dice más de una sensación de desesperación que una de pasión pero John ni siquiera está seguro de conocer la diferencia en este momento y no le importa. Está mal, el momento en el que está pasando es un desastre, pero es como agua después de haber estado perdido en un desierto y durante unos buenos largos e intensos minutos se aferra a Sherlock con la fuerza de un hombre moribundo. Las manos de Sherlock están agarrando sus codos, posiblemente inseguras de su permiso para estar más cerca pero sus labios, y unos pocos minutos después, su lengua, están tan comprometidos con esto como las de John. Finalmente John se obliga a romper el beso, consciente de que su respuesta a esto es horriblemente rápida teniendo en cuenta el desastre que es su vida en este momento y que esto realmente, **de verdad** no necesita llegar más lejos. –Lo…siento-, jadea, dándose cuenta entonces de que está sin aliento. –Sherlock—no puedo…

-Lo sé-, dice Sherlock pero se estira para coger ahora la cara de John y llevarla hacia abajo, besando en su lugar su frente, dos, tres veces, sus labios lentos y permaneciendo sobre la cara de John.

Es la morfina, John cae en la cuenta. Su corazón se hunde un poco, no porque dude de la sinceridad del beso espontáneo de Sherlock sino porque su juicio está afectado ahora mismo. Que haya elegido este momento, después de todos sus años danzando alrededor de ello, está mal. John suave pero firmemente aparta la cara de las manos grandes y delicadas de Sherlock y se pone de pie.

Antes de que pueda apartarse, Sherlock se inclina hacia delante y presiona su cara contra el estómago de John a través de su camiseta, los brazos largos envolviéndose sueltamente alrededor de las caderas y la cintura de John. –Lo siento-, murmura Sherlock hacia su tripa. –Lo siento tanto. No te vayas.

John no puede evitar responder, no ahora, no con Sherlock. Se dobla y pone sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Sherlock, enterrando su cara en los rizos de Sherlock. –No puedo-, dice, su garganta apretada con las emociones de en conflicto y tristeza. –No eres…es la morfina-, dice. –No tiene nada que ver conmigo-. No se cree del todo esto y de todas maneras está deslegitimándolo al dejar que Sherlock le abrace en este estado, sin comentar cómo le está devolviendo él el abrazo, pero tiene que decirlo de todas formas.

-No seas idiota-, dice Sherlock, su respiración creando condensación cálida a través del delgado algodón de la camiseta de John. –Tiene todo que ver contigo.

-Pero no podemos-, dice John con voz ahogada. –Estoy…

-Lo sé, John-, murmura Sherlock. –Losélosélosé-. Las palabras se precipitan de sus labios, juntándose, su cara presionada contra la tripa de John.

Las lágrimas están sobre la cara de John y mojando el pelo de Sherlock. Se obliga a soltar el pelo de Sherlock donde sus dedos se han cerrado en puños y besa la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Sherlock. Toma aire profundamente e intenta decir algo normal, reubicarse. –Vayamos a tu habitación-, dice. –Venga.

Alza cuidadosamente a Sherlock por su torso y Sherlock colapsa contra el inmediatamente, las extremidades sueltas. –Lo siento-, dice en el cuello de John, amortiguadamente.

-Oh dios, tal vez no debería haberte dado una dosis tan grande-, gruñe John, pero el ligero humor de ello ayuda a que su mente se aclare un poco. Consigue sacar a Sherlock del baño y llevarlo hasta su habitación, aunque Sherlock reúne suficiente control muscular para apoyar a John contra la pared interior durante un momento, la cara descendiendo para presionar su boca contra la de John otra vez, como si no pudiera evitarlo. John se rinde débilmente a ello durante un momento, luego aparta a Sherlock incluso mientras soporta su peso. –Para-, ordena. **Dios** , Sherlock es dócil y está dispuesto y demasiado interesado ahora mismo y a parte de John no le gustaría otra cosa aparte de meterlo en la cama y dejar que Sherlock le se morreara con él durante horas, tomando confort donde pudiera encontrarlo, pero no quiere usar a Sherlock de esa manera. Y nunca sería solo sobre confort y lo sabe, y ahora mismo eso es demasiado complicado para ambos. Maniobra a Sherlock hasta la cama y se congela durante un segundo, notando que Sherlock, quien está en su mayor parte desnudo con su pijama holgado, tiene una erección, por lo menos una parcial, y la visión de ello envía una punzada de deseo directamente a las pelotas de John, tan aguda que durante un par de segundos olvida respirar. Tenía que ser Sherlock al que se le levantara mientras estuviera colgado de opiáceos. Cierra sus ojos brevemente y se recuerda a sí mismo en un tono muy estricto de que es un profesional médico por dios, y la existencia de la noción de decoro. Pone las mantas de Sherlock sobre él y se va.

-John-. Sherlock dice con voz somnolienta y quejumbrosa al mismo tiempo. –No te vayas.

-Necesito hacerlo-, dice John inmediatamente. –Y ahora mismo, tú también necesitas que lo haga. Te veré por la mañana cuando las cosas estén más…claras.

Sherlock parece que va a discutir durante un momento, luego cierra la boca. – ¿Y si te necesito durante la noche?

-Estaré en el salón, como ayer por la noche-, dice John. Necesita salir de la habitación. En su flojo estado no puede fiarse de sí mismo ni de su propio juicio, y Sherlock no está en ningún estado de tomar ninguna decisión por su cuenta.

-Está demasiado lejos-, dice Sherlock y si sonara petulante o infantil John sabría que simplemente estaría intentando manipularle pero esto es suave y real. –No creo que todavía pueda alzar mi voz lo suficiente para que me oyeras desde ahí.

John sopesa esto y se da cuenta de que probablemente Sherlock tiene razón. –Vale-, dice cortante. –Entonces me sentaré aquí en la silla.

Sherlock se queda en silencio durante un momento. Luego. –Es una cama grande. Nada pasaría…-, deja de hablar, tal vez dudando la veracidad de su propia frase.

-Exactamente-, dice John muy secamente. –La silla valdrá. Volveré en unos minutos.

No espera por la respuesta de Sherlock pero va al baño, cierra la puerta, abre los grifos al máximo, se desabrocha los vaqueros y se hace la paja más brusca y rápida de su vida. Está muy mal y es la última cosa que necesita estar haciendo o en la que estar pensando ahora mismo pero ciertamente es mejor que lo que ha estado a punto de hacer. Le lleva menos de dos minutos, y dios, debe de haberla tenido dura incluso antes de que Sherlock le besara porque nunca ha sido tan rápido. No puede encontrarse con sus propios ojos en el espejo mientras se limpia, todavía respirando fuertemente. Se da una ducha muy larga después de eso, intentando calmarse lo suficiente para volver a la habitación de Sherlock.

* * *

Da cabezadas en la silla, finalmente rindiéndose y metiéndose en el otro extremo de la cama de Sherlock alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, permaneciendo tan lejos de Sherlock como puede. No necesita la complicación ahora mismo, se dice a sí mismo. Es solo que dormir en la silla era demasiado incómodo, aun así **quiere** estar cerca en caso de que Sherlock le necesite.

Lo cual hace. Sherlock se despierta sobre las cinco con un gruñido, y no del tipo del cual John estaba preocupado antes. Su cara está pálida y sudorosa, sus manos yendo hacia su pecho, su respiración costosa. John sale de la cama y saca las pastillas de morfina de la cómoda de Sherlock, coge una y luego sube a la cama para subir la cabeza de Sherlock para que pueda tragar. Estar sin el gotero regular es difícil, piensa preocupado John. Tal vez deberían de haber cogido ampollas líquidas, pero la última cosa que quiere es dejar jeringuillas por el piso. Ya no por sus propias preocupaciones sobre Sherlock y las agujas, sino por lo que haría si Mycroft, Lestrade o la señora Hudson se toparan con una de **esas**. Sherlock está temblando, pero la morfina calmará el dolor en media hora o así. Tal vez mañana por la noche ponga una alarma a las cuatro para que Sherlock no se despierte solo cuando haya pasado el efecto de la dosis previa. Se tumba de lado de cara a Sherlock, que está boca arriba y está intentando respirar lentamente como John le ha dicho que haga, y espera hasta que Sherlock finalmente se duerme otra vez antes de rendirse por su propio agotamiento.

Por la mañana no hablan de ninguno de los incidentes. Sherlock evita el contacto visual durante la mayor parte del día, aun así notablemente más afectuoso físicamente. No lo suficiente para que John diga algo, pero Sherlock permanece demasiado cerca de John mientras John cocina esa noche, cierra las manos alrededor de las de John durante un momento antes de aceptar una taza de té, se sienta un poco demasiado cerca de él en el sofá mientras ven las noticias más tarde. John está luchando para no pensar en el incidente de la noche anterior. Sherlock parece un poco más reticente de lo normal y John no sabe si está avergonzado por el beso o no. Está intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar tan siquiera que sus pensamientos vaguen en esa dirección, pero está siendo de alguna manera algo imposible de ignorar. ¿Entonces cómo funciona eso—teniendo el corazón roto por la magnitud de la traición de Mary, y aun así respondiendo a cualquier deseo por Sherlock profundamente enterrado que siempre antes había conseguido mantener oculto? Solo que no es tan simple como mera atracción física por supuesto. La opción de simplemente empezar algo aparte en nombre del confort mutuo y la satisfacción no está abierta para ellos, por lo menos no para John. Sabe muy bien que nunca podría ser simplemente sexo. Sherlock le poseería, corazón y alma, si John le entregara su cuerpo. Está bastante seguro de que Sherlock le ama, en cualquier extraña y posiblemente limitada forma que Sherlock tenga, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que John requeriría de él a cambio si tomaran ese camino. Tendría que ser todo, absolutamente todo de él. Cualquier cosa menos mataría a John, o él mataría a Sherlock por retenerlo. Aun así la atracción está ahí todo el tiempo, mientras John observa al presentador de las noticias vocalizar un buenas noches, una atracción casi magnética a la cual ha estado prestando más atención que a las noticias.

Apaga la televisión. – ¿Cama?- le pregunta a Sherlock.

Sherlock hace un ruido de asentimiento. Hace poco ha tomado una pastilla, solo lo suficiente para mantener el dolor a raya. John se pone de pie y le ayuda, tratando de evitar el contacto visual y mantener esto tan simple como sea posible. Una vez de pie Sherlock está bien para moverse, pero el sofá es bajo y complicado para levantarse la mayoría de las veces. Esta no es ni de cerca la mejor de las veces. John va al baño y se queda en calzoncillos y camiseta, sus pijamas están todos en el piso y por el momento no tiene ningún deseo de volver ahí. Se lava los dientes, se echa agua en la cara y deja el baño para que Sherlock lo use. Sherlock ha conseguido ponerse solo unos pantalones de pijama nuevos. John piensa que sería más fácil aquí que en el hospital; la cama de Sherlock está mucho más cerca del suelo y no tendría que doblarse tanto. Después de que entrara al baño, John mira la cama y se debate. No puede soportar otra noche en la silla. Simplemente será adulto sobre esto. Estará bien.

Sherlock vuelve unos minutos después. Hay una ligera agudeza en su respiración cuando ve a John en su cama, sentado bajo las mantas y sujetando la copia de El Silmarillion sobre las rodillas. Se dirige a la cama y se mete cuidadosamente. John le ayuda a acomodarse hasta que está cómodo y luego dice. –Podría leerte si quieres.

Sherlock no responde de inmediato. Luego dice, un poco tensamente. – ¿Entonces todavía no estamos hablando?

John abre la boca con la frase _Estamos hablando, ¿a qué llamas a esto si no?_ Pero la cierra otra vez. Sabe exactamente lo que Sherlock quiere decir. Mira hacia abajo no a Sherlock si no a la portada del libro en sus manos. – ¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunta, su voz baja.

-Sobre algo de verdadera estaría bien-, dice Sherlock con un toque de exasperación. Está tumbado boca arriba, las almohadas colocadas bajo sus hombros, las manos a sus lados. –No ha habido más que charla mínima o silencio desde…la semana pasada.

Se refiere a la noche que descubrió lo de Mary, John lo sabe. Lidia con varias respuestas a eso. Su tentación es la de decir algo brusco, pero la brusquedad no encaja con la manera en la que Sherlock le estuvo besando la noche pasada, incluso esos inocentes (más o menos) besos en la frente expresando más pasión de la que sabía que Sherlock poseía. –Tal vez no sé qué quiero decir sobre todo esto todavía-, dice lentamente. –Todavía me siento…aturdido. Estoy muy enfadado.

-¿Conmigo?- pregunta Sherlock, su mirada fijada firmemente en la pared opuesta.

John no sabe que decir a esto. No, no estrictamente, piensa, pero…no. De repente se vuelve más claro para él. Esto no es culpa de Sherlock, de ninguna manera. –No. Contigo no.

Sherlock acepta esto con un ligero movimiento en las esquinas de su boca que podría haber sido el amago de una sonrisa. –Pero no quiero hablar de ayer. Claramente.

John siente que su cara se calienta un poco. –No realmente-, dice.

-Vale-, dice Sherlock. –Aunque si somos justos, tú empezaste.

-¿Qué? No, no lo hice-. John no lo entiende.

-Me besaste-, dice Sherlock con testarudez. –En el hospital. La noche en la que me dispararon.

El calor se vuelve notable. –No pensé que recordarías eso-, admite.

Sherlock suelta una risotada. –Por favor, John. Por supuesto que lo recordaría. Uno no olvida algo como eso.

-¿No borraste eso?- pregunta John, incapaz de no seguir indagando.

Sherlock se queda en silencio durante un largo tiempo, como si estuviera eligiendo su respuesta cuidadosamente. Finalmente cuando habla, todo lo que dice es, –No-.

Es uno poco pequeña y John lo deja. Deja el libro a un lado y se tumba en la cama, poniendo su brazo sobre la parte de arriba del pecho de Sherlock, justo debajo de su barbilla y bien lejos de la herida, y le da un suave y largo beso en la sien. –Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

Sherlock no gira la cara, no presiona para que se convierta en algo más. –Nunca borro nada que tenga que ver contigo, John-, dice, todavía hacia la pared.

Esto hace reír a John para su propia sorpresa. –Bien-, dice.

Sherlock no se ríe. –John-, dice todavía muy serio. Se detiene durante un momento. – ¿Qué vas a hacer con el pen drive?

John no se ha olvidado de ello, no es como si pudiera. –No lo sé-, dice. –Parece que no puedo decidirme. Asumo que crees que debería leerlo.

-Creo que ella está apostando en que decidas ser noble y no lo leas-, le dice Sherlock. –He pensado mucho en ello.

John le cree completamente. Le da vueltas a eso en su cabeza y encaja. – ¿Piensas que eso es por lo que me lo dio? ¿Simplemente para evitar que en realidad consiguiera su información?

-Sí-, dice Sherlock. –Pero de cualquier forma es irrelevante: Estoy seguro al noventa y nueve por ciento de que está vacío y que ella cuenta con tu caballerosidad y compasión para que no lo leas.

John siente que sus pensamientos se oscurecen de nuevo. –Bueno, hay una forma fácil de responder a **esa** pregunta-, dice secamente.

Sherlock gira ligeramente la cabeza, aunque la cara de John todavía está más arriba que la suya. – ¿Entonces le echarás un vistazo?

John suspira. –Supongo que tengo que hacerlo ¿no?

-Es tu decisión-, dice Sherlock al final, como si no hubiera acabado de convencer suficientemente a John para leerlo. –Aunque quisiera saber. **Quiero** saber lo que hay. Pero es tu decisión.

-No, supongo que tengo realmente que hacerlo-, dice John pesadamente. Mira hacia abajo al pálido pecho de Sherlock y al cuadrado grande de gasa pegado sobre su hígado y su vena cava inferior y piensa que Sherlock, quien todavía está con dolor por el disparo de Mary, probablemente tiene también derecho a conocer a su casi asesina. –Mañana-, dice. –Podemos leerlo juntos.

Sherlock gira la cara hacia arriba para mirarle y la simple expresión en su cara hace que John quiera besarle. No debería pero…baja más en la cama, de manera que está de lado frente a Sherlock ahora y responde a la pregunta silenciosa pero muy clara en la cara de Sherlock con sus labios. No deja que dure mucho, solo unos pocos segundos y luego se obliga a apartarse. Sherlock mantiene los ojos cerrados un momento más como negando que haya acabado, luego exhala y se lame los labios, como intentando saborear a John ahí. – ¿Vas a volver con ella?- pregunta, los ojos cerrados como si no pudiera soportar ver la cara de John con la respuesta a su pregunta.

John hace un ruido de incredulidad. – **No** -, dice con fuerza. – ¿Por quién me tomas?

Sherlock abre los ojos, una arruga apareciendo en el puente de su nariz. –Por alguien que es extraordinariamente compasivo y bondadoso y dispuesto a perdonar-, dice.

Algo en el corazón de John se calienta repentina e inesperadamente por esto, y antes de que se dé cuenta, su boca está sobre la de Sherlock otra vez, hambrienta, y los labios de Sherlock se abren bajo su ataque, las lenguas tocándose, empujándose. John lo interrumpe lo suficiente para decir, –Sherlock de verdad que n— pero se interrumpe, incapaz de obligarse a parar, ni que decir Sherlock. Después de otros minutos maravillosos de esto, intenta otra vez controlarse y esta vez lo consigue. Los ojos de Sherlock son todo pupila, los iris encogidos hasta diminutos anillos plateados en los bordes y tal vez es capaz de más emoción de la que John hubiera reconocido, piensa ahora.

Pero todo lo que dice es, –Vale-. Acepta la frase de John sin duda. –Entonces después de todo tal vez deberías leerme-, dice casi como reflexión posterior.

John casi dice algo salvaje sobre cómo espera Sherlock que se calme lo suficiente para leer al complejo y denso Tolkien en su estado actual, pero también reconoce que Sherlock le está ofreciendo una salida de la conversación, una manera de ser normal y platónica y algo que John pueda aceptar ahora. –Erm…de acuerdo-, dice, y coge el libro en algún sitio a su izquierda. Se aclara la garganta, encuentra la página en la que estaban, con el enfrentamiento de Beren y Thingol sobre Luthien, y lee hasta que Sherlock se queda dormido.

* * *

Se despierta con un sobresalto, inmerso en una pesadilla. La alarma de su móvil está sonando. Desorientado, John le da golpes hasta que el ruido para, luego recuerda por qué la había puesto. Se da la vuelta. Sherlock está parpadeando adormilado, ya despierto. John ya tiene la caja de pastillas en su mano. –Hora de la morfina-, dice y Sherlock hace un ruido de entendimiento. Abre la boca obedientemente y John pone la pastilla en su lengua.

Sherlock traga. –Eso fue una buena idea-, dice, los ojos cerrándose otra vez.

-Te dije que yo era el brillante-, dice John. Es un chiste malo pero su mente está llena con la pesadilla. Se tumba sobre su lado de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Sherlock.

-¿Estabas soñando?- pregunta Sherlock desde detrás de él, su voz baja y adormilada.

-Sí lo estaba-, responde John. Suena descontento incluso para él mismo. –En realidad una pesadilla.

-Lo pensaba. Estabas haciendo ruidos enfadados en sueños-. Sherlock titubea. – ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

John cierra los ojos, su mente llena de imágenes. –No-. En el sueño estaba buscando el pen drive, solo que cada vez que lo veía se disolvía ante sus ojos. Solo al final había sido capaz de cerrar su mano alrededor de ello solo para descubrir que se había convertido en una pistola y que de repente Mary estaba frente a él y que tenía dientes como cuchillos, como un alien de Doctor Who, y los estaba enseñando en su cara. Eso fue probablemente la alarma sobresaltándole, se da cuenta ahora, pero no se lleva consigo la frustración de la búsqueda sin resultados, o el shock por Mary. Mary, quien era tan diferente de lo que había pensado, de lo que había querido que ella fuera. De lo que estúpidamente había creído que era. Además de todo es humillante. Vivió con un maldito genio durante dos años, y aun así no pudo ver la verdad del gigantesco engaño en su propia vida, en su casa y corazón y en su cama. Le engañó como a un completo necio y se siente como un completo idiota. Su actuación fue totalmente convincente, por lo menos para él. Creyó completamente que era dulce y divertida y malhumorada después de un largo día de trabajo, que le gustaban los gatos y que no le gustaba la lluvia, que le gustaba hacer pan, y odiaba sacar la basura. Había creído todas sus historias sobre sus días de universidad, todo esas historias entretejidas artísticamente sobre amigos de antes que nunca habían existido, clases que probablemente nunca había tenido. Toda su totalidad, la auténtica expansión de la mentira aniquiló todo lo demás. No importaba si la mujer con la que se había casado todavía afirmaba que le amaba; es una total extraña.

Mientras está ahí tumbado, lleno de la cabeza a los pies con amargura que quiere salir por cada poro y manchar todo a su alrededor. Sherlock se pone de lado con cuidado, se acerca y se coloca detrás de John. La parte superior de su pecho está contra la espalda de John, sus muslos apoyados contra los de John, un pie grande metido entre los tobillos de John, un brazo envolviéndose alrededor del pecho de John, poniéndolo contra él. Es un confort tan tangible como pudiera sentir ahora, piensa John, teniendo a Sherlock efectivamente extendido alrededor de él como una manta. Calma el enredo de su frustración acumulada, y muy ligeramente su humillación y rabia y dolor y después de un poco después, siente que sus hombros se relajan un poco.

-Eso es-, dice Sherlock en su oído, su voz baja y atribulada y suave todo a la vez. –Déjalo ir por ahora. Solo duerme, John. Estaré aquí.

-Vale-, dice John, su voz tan apretada que apenas sale. No cree que será capaz de dormir otra vez, pero algún instinto interno obedece a Sherlock más o menos sin cuestionarlo y siente que empieza a quedarse dormido otra vez.

* * *

Cuando vuelve a despertarse es con un jadeo de placer y su mente entera vuelve a estar online en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—su cuerpo ya estando ahí tiempo atrás, según parece. Sherlock todavía está acurrucado detrás de él y su mano grande está dentro de los calzoncillos de John acariciándole lenta y firmemente la polla. Y lo que es más, la mano de John está encima de la suya, apretando y animándola. ¿Cómo demonios se había perdido el comienzo de **eso**? La tiene dura como una piedra y sus caderas están moviéndose, completamente de manera autónoma, hacia delante, empujando dentro del puño de Sherlock. Sherlock la tiene igual de dura, frotándose contra el trasero de John a través de sus calzoncillos, su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de John, rodeando a John casi enteramente. – ¡Sherlock!- jadea John, su mente por fin poniéndose al día con su cuerpo. – ¿Qué estás **haciendo**?

Sherlock se queda quieto con aparente dificultad. Su cuerpo está temblando, tenso y muy excitado evidentemente. Traga saliva junto al oído de John. –John…tú empezaste eso.

-Si todavía estás hablando del beso en el hospital, eso **no** cuenta como una excusa para darte permiso para— ¡para hacer algo como esto cuando estoy dormido!- dice John, el enfado haciéndose notar, aunque está cien por cien en contraste con lo que su cuerpo quiere durante al momento.

Sherlock hace un ruido molesto—otra vez, directamente en el oído de John. –No sabía que no estabas despierto, porque **tú** me cogiste la mano y la pusiste ahí tú mismo, así que si no te gusta ¡la culpa es solo tuya!

El arrebato de enfado se disuelve inmediatamente en vergüenza. –Oh dios, ¿hice eso realmente?- pregunta, consciente de que su mano está todavía ahí sobre la de Sherlock, ambos sujetando su polla.

-Lo hiciste-, le informa Sherlock. –Y pensé que estabas despierto.

-Lo siento-, dice John con incomodidad. Su polla está goteando y moviéndose dentro de sus manos y queriendo esto bastante, sin importar la cabeza o el corazón de John en este momento.

-No es necesario-, dice Sherlock. Se para. – ¿De verdad quieres que pare?- Es doloroso; está preguntando porque sabe que debería, claramente, pero está temiendo la respuesta de John.

-No especialmente-, dice John honestamente, y es recompensado con un ruido como de ronroneo en su oído. Es inmensamente excitante, y Sherlock ha empezado ya a mover su puño sobre John otra vez, para alivio mutuo. John la tiene tan dura que no cree que le lleve mucho. Agarra la mano de Sherlock, follándola más rápido, a cien por la sensación de la erección dura de Sherlock contra su culo al otro lado de sus embestidas. Sherlock está respirando en su oído y está caliente y está bien, realmente bien, pero entonces los labios y la lengua de John están sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y John se corre como si fuera un cohete despegando, intentando no moverse contra el pecho de Sherlock mientras su polla se mueve y tiembla en el puño apretado de Sherlock. Sherlock se mueve para quitar la mana, pero John la mantiene ahí. –Todavía no-, pide, jadeando. –Sigue tocándome, solo un poco más-. Siempre le ha gustado eso, que le sujetaran después, mientras fuera de manera suave, simplemente se acariciado un poco más mientras las últimas gotas de semen salen. A la mayoría de sus novias no le había gustado eso, pero Sherlock parece no ser para nada tiquismiquis sobre su semen, pasando una palmada llena de ello contra la polla de John y acariciándola mientras John se calma por su orgasmo.

Sherlock se ha quedado casi quieto ahora que John se ha corrido, pero John todavía puede sentirlo duro contra su cuerpo. Tal vez no está seguro de si se le permite continuar, ahora que John ha acabado. John se da la vuelta en los brazos de Sherlock y pone su boca sobre la de él, simultáneamente metiendo la mano en los pantalones del pijama de Sherlock. Nunca antes en su vida ha tocado una polla aparte de la suya, pero siempre supo que si había una que iba a tocar, iba a ser la de Sherlock. Es más erótico de lo que siempre había pensado, y solo saber que Sherlock la tiene así de dura por él es extrañamente conmovedor. Sherlock agarra la manga de la camiseta de John y se queda quieto en su mayor parte, dejando que John lo haga. John le besa durante todo el tiempo, generoso con su lengua y labios mientras su mano se mueve sobre la polla de Sherlock. Sherlock está rígido, aparentemente intentando no moverse, pero entonces John se estira hacia abajo para tirar suavemente de sus pelotas, luego vuelve otra vez a deslizar el puño sobre su polla. Sherlock hace un ruido desesperado en su boca por ello y pone una pierna sobre la de John como sujeción, de repente empujando en la mano de John, a la vez con sus movimientos, el ritmo aumentando bruscamente y luego su cuerpo entero se pone rígido y se aparta del beso para hacer un ruido que es medio exhalación medio gemido, y luego se corre, espasmos del orgasmo atravesándole mientras el semen empapa la mano, la muñeca y la parte de delante de la camiseta de John. Dura más de lo que nunca han hecho los orgasmos de John. Los dientes de Sherlock clavándose en su labio inferior, su frente arrugada. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta y luego hay otro aluvión de semen, luego otro. Es el orgasmo más intenso que John ha visto que otra persona tenga y hace que su polla se mueva con renovado interés solo por verlo. Finalmente el cuerpo de Sherlock se suelta, y John mira hacia abajo al desastre que hay entre ellos. Nunca antes se ha corrido tanto en una sola vez, y de repente se pregunta si este ha sido el primer orgasmo que Sherlock ha tenido con alguien. El pensamiento hace que su corazón se apriete con algo como dolor por Sherlock, intensa satisfacción que nadie, ni Janine ni Irene ni nadie más, hombre o mujer, haya presenciado esto, e incluso una punzada más fuerte de algo demasiado afilado para ser llamado alegría porque hubiera sido él. Sherlock colapsa hacia delante, enterrando la cara en la curva del cuello de John, su mano soltando su agarre mortal en la manga de John y apretando en su lugar su bíceps. John entiende completamente el deseo de esconder su cara justo ahora, eso ha sido una de las cosas más intensas que ha visto que le pase a otra persona, tan, **tan** privado, incluso con alguien en quien confía tanto como confía en John. –Gracias-, jadea Sherlock en su cuello. –Por no parar-, apoya su cara contra el cuello de John, acercándose más que nunca.

-Ey, ey-, dice John, incluso más conmovido por esto. –No me des las gracias por esto-. Tira del cuerpo suelto de Sherlock hacia él y pone sus brazos en torno a él, besa el pelo de Sherlock hasta que se recupera lo suficiente para levantar la cara hasta la de John y luego se besan durante un largo tiempo. La rapidez ahora ha desaparecido, la presión para llegar al orgasmo ha pasado, así que no hay nada para prevenir esto, en estar tumbados juntos y perdiéndose de esta manera el uno en el otro. Después de un momento largo, John dice. – ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, tu pecho, eso ha tenido que ser…

Sherlock sacude la cabeza brevemente. –Mereció la pena-, dice.

-¿Pero tienes dolor?- quiere saber John.

-Es mínimo. Está bien-. Sherlock le quita importancia, claramente teniendo lo que considera cosas más importantes en la mente. –John, yo…-, se detiene, mueve su nariz contra la de John.

-¿Sí?- Dios, si hubiera sabido que a Sherlock le gustaba acurrucarse años atrás…John le besa otra vez, brevemente. – ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Sherlock cierra los ojos, como incapaz de decir esto mientras mantiene contacto visual. (Demasiado íntimo supone John). –Te deseo muchísimo-, dice.

Lo dice sin adornos, tan desprotegido de las capas de los juegos particulares de Sherlock y motivaciones y cosas medio escondidas que John se sorprende por lo directo de ello. –Creo que ya estoy empezando a ver eso sí-, dice, su voz saliendo grave. Intenta aclararse la garganta que parece estar repentinamente llena de emoción.

-Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero nunca pensé…-. Sherlock se detiene otra vez. –Simplemente…

No parece ser capaz de decir lo que quiere decir y algo dentro de John le advierte de no sacar el tema. **Es** demasiado pronto pero a estas alturas no es como si realmente pudieran dar marcha atrás ¿no? ¿Pretender que nunca pasó? Debería de haberse dejado hasta que John no estuviera sangrando interiormente por las heridas de Mary, por las mentiras de Mary, y debería haberse dejado hasta que Sherlock estuviera lo suficientemente curado físicamente para ello, ¿pero qué se supone que tienen que hacer ahora? Está pasando, tan inevitablemente como John, de alguna forma, siempre había sabido en su interior que pasaría un día. –No tenemos que hablar de ello ahora-, dice y es un poco soso y no es ni de cerca suficiente para dirigirse a nada de esto, pero no está seguro de qué más decir. Pasa los dedos por el pelo de Sherlock y Sherlock abre los ojos, viéndose inusualmente abierto y un poco dolorido de la misma manera que lo ha hecho día sí día no desde la noche que le dispararon. –Va a estar bien-, dice John aunque no está en posición de hacer promesas.

La boca de Sherlock se mueve como si quisiera muchísimo decir algo pero al final decide no hacerlo y solo asiente. –Vale-, dice después de eso, como si fuera un pensamiento de más. Hay una pausa. – ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Ahora volvemos a dormir-, dice John, consciente de que está evitando la pregunta real.

Sherlock no le deja salirse con la suya. –Pero después de eso-, sigue.

John suspira. –Bueno, apenas puedo hacer que no hagamos esto, especialmente cuando ni siquiera puedo controlarme a mí mismo cuando duermo. Simplemente pienso que…necesitamos ser pacientes. Ir despacio. Sabes que no estoy en estado para—bueno para nada. Va a llevar tiempo superar eso, dejar de estar enfadado, dejar de sentirme en conflicto.

Sherlock se ve sorprendentemente joven con su tranquila fachada quitada. –No me molesta que estés enfadado y en conflicto.

-A **mí** me molesta estar enfadado y en conflicto-, dice John firmemente. –No quiero que esto se mezcle con el resto de este desastre.

-¿Pero más adelante?- pregunta Sherlock. – ¿Crees…?- pellizca la sábana entre los dos, su titubeo puro diciendo muchísimo.

-Sí, lo creo-, dice John. Se siente un alivio tan grande decir por fin eso. –Tal vez creo que esto siempre se supone que iba a pasar.

Sherlock finalmente lo deja, su cara no se relaja del todo, pero es algo. –Entonces puedo intentar ser paciente-, dice.

* * *

John se despierta solo más tarde esa mañana. La ducha está sonando y asume que es dónde está Sherlock. Piensa en la noche anterior, sintiendo que tal vez la peor parte ha pasado porque cuando piensa en Sherlock no siente nada más que calidez. Se da cuenta de que está sonriendo para sí cuando se estira y bosteza. No **tiene** sentido, no es posible que pueda estar enamorándose de Sherlock incluso cuando en algún sitio más de su corazón y su mente, todavía siente las cosas horribles que siente cuando piensa en Mary. Es como si fuera dos personas diferentes y francamente, siente que ese tipo particular de dualidad es terreno de Mary, no suyo. El pensamiento de Mary le pone furioso de nuevo y simplemente no quiere pensar en ella en este momento. En su lugar, sale de la cama, se quita sus pegajosos calzoncillos con algo de cuidado porque se han secado en su piel en algunos sitios y va a unirse a Sherlock en la ducha.

-Hola-, dice Sherlock abriendo los ojos bajo el chorro de agua.

-Hola-, dice John sintiéndose tonto y satisfecho por todo.

Sherlock le observa detenidamente durante un momento largo y luego dice, –Creí que iba a despertar y descubrir que lo había soñado. O que no lo había hecho y tú estarías enfadado.

-No estoy enfadado-, dice John y Sherlock sonríe. En su mayor parte se lavan el uno al otro y se besan mucho, y eso es más que suficiente. Después, se secan y John cambia el vendaje húmedo de Sherlock, las manos de Sherlock pasando sobre sus caderas y trasero mientras lo hace, haciendo difícil concentrarse, su erección bastante obvia bajo la toalla. A pesar de su discusión de ir despacio, de alguna manera esto acaba con su polla en la boca de Sherlock. Pegó el esparadrapo nuevo y Sherlock no perdió el tiempo en enganchar un dedo en la toalla de John y dejarla caer, toda su concentración bastante intensa centrada en la erección de John. No está nada lejos de ser fantástico a pesar de la conmovedora falta de experiencia de Sherlock. John descubre que aparentemente el entusiasmo compensa la experiencia. A esto sigue inmediatamente la polla de Sherlock en su boca, los azulejos del baño duros en las rodillas de John cuando se arrodilla entre los muslos de Sherlock y le intenta hacer a Sherlock todo lo que siempre le ha gustado a él. No sabe si es la primera mamada que le han hecho a Sherlock pero (a pesar de las largamente retenidas y particularmente profundamente enterradas fantasías), es cierto que es la primera que John le ha hecho a él y quiere que sea memorable. Después, Sherlock le dice, con los pulgares acariciando los labios de John que ya ha aprendido seis cosas nuevas de la “demostración” de John y pide una segunda ronda después. John acepta sin reservas y se va a vestir y a hacer el desayuno, sonriendo para sí mismo como un completo imbécil.

Incluso mientras se lo cuestiona, el aluvión de confusión borboteando como reflujo ácido, hace que se aparte y piense que las cosas han estado siendo supremamente mierdosas así que se merece **algo** de felicidad, a pesar del terrible momento. (Aunque, en serio, en todo el tiempo que él y Sherlock han estado juntos, como amigos, que tuviera que pasar **ahora** , justo cuando el resto de la vida personal de John se ha ido completamente a la mierda es exasperantemente típico. No podría haber pasado en alguna de las tardes tranquilas en los días previos a la desaparición de Sherlock). Aunque, incluso mientras John cocina, se da cuenta de que fueron estas precisas circunstancias las que les acercó de nuevo. El enemigo mutuo. El shock del dolor y la necesidad consecuente de cuidar, tanto física como emocionalmente. La atracción profundamente arraigada en ambos lados empujada hasta la superficie por fin. No: ni siquiera puede recriminar el momento. Estaba destinado a pasar todo el tiempo y ya fue lo suficientemente retrasado. Se niega a sentirse mal por ello, incluso si hace que un coctel bastante abrumador de emociones le hierva en las venas.

Algún tiempo después, justo después de mediodía, Sherlock llega y se sienta a su lado en el sofá. Tiene esa expresión particular en su cara que significa que tiene algo que decir así que John cierra el portátil. – ¿Qué pasa?

Sherlock saca el pen drive del bolsillo de su bata y se lo ofrece en silencio a John, sus cejas levantadas en ligera pregunta.

John siente su buen humor desinflarse de una vez pero asiente, la mandíbula apretándose. Aquí hay solo dos posibilidades. La primera opción es que el pen drive contenga todo tipo de sórdidos detalles de la historia de Mary como asesina. Todavía no puede creerse que se casara con alguien que eligió, a propósito, convertirse en asesina—entiende asesinar en la línea del deber o para salvar una vida cuando no hay otras opciones, pero matar a voluntad, por dinero, frecuentemente—le revuelve el estómago. Y la segunda opción es que, como Sherlock ha teorizado, el pen drive esté vacío, haciendo que la petición lacrimógena de Mary de no leerlo en frente de ella sea una mentira, más prueba de su manipulación. John francamente no está ansioso por descubrir ninguna de las opciones, pero le dijo a Sherlock que lo podían leer hoy juntos. Supone que es mejor quitárselo de encima ya.

Sherlock mete el pen drive en uno de los puertos USB del portátil de John y se sienta muy cerca de él. John medio desea que Sherlock ponga su brazo alrededor suyo y medio quiere decirle que no le toque ahora. No puede evitarlo; se siente intensamente susceptible en lo que concierne a Mary y no debería saltar así frente a Sherlock, quien puede decirse tiene tanta razón para sentirse irritado por ella como él mismo. Las opciones salen y John pulsa con reticencia en la que le mostrará los contenidos del pen drive. No está vacío. Solo hay un archivo llamado “John”. John titubea, luego hace clic.

John se inclina hacia delante y ambos empiezan a leer en silencio. Dice:

Querido John,

Si estás leyendo esto, estoy decepcionada.

No te mereces la buena voluntad de nadie.

Mary.

PD: Mira el escáner adjuntado en la segunda página.

Sherlock lee más rápido que él y habrá terminado a estas alturas así que John pasa por el espacio en blanco al final de la página para encontrar un escáner de un informe impreso tan fino que tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para leerlo. Es una tabla, pero antes de mirarla, sus ojos se van al logo en la parte de arriba de la esquina de la izquierda. **Centro de datos de ADN**. Sus ojos se detienen sobre el gráfico y su estómago se desploma. Lo entiende.

La tabla lo confirma. La línea de arriba del todo dice: _David Alistair Sanford: probabilidad de paternidad: 98.347%_. John ve su propio nombre debajo de ese, junto con otros dos, los resultados ni siquiera números enteros. Sus manos se han entumecido; ni siquiera está sujetando el portátil, inconsciente de Sherlock junto a él excepto por la necesidad de mantener la cara muy, muy quieta en este momento, manteniéndose como una piedra. Sin una palabra pone el portátil en las rodillas de Sherlock, se levanta, se pone el abrigo y sale del piso.

Sherlock le deja marcharse sin intentar pararle, no siquiera diciendo su nombre.

* * *

Han pasado casi cuatro horas y ha empezado a tener frío pero no sabe qué más hacer consigo mismo. Después de caminar y caminar y caminar, odiando a todos los peatones, odiando el tráfico, odiando el viento frío, odiando a David Sanford y por encima de todo, odiando a Mary, finalmente se da la vuelta en la dirección aproximada a la calle Baker y se encuentra en Regent’s Park. Encuentra un banco en el lado oeste de la parte larga del lago navegable y se sienta. Ahora que ha parado de caminar sus pensamientos se apilan incluso más alrededor de su cabeza. David Sanford. Joder, lo debería haber sabido. Era más que amigable con Mary para un ex novio, a pesar de las medio protestas de ella de que ya había terminado hace tiempo y que simplemente eran buenos amigos. Sherlock lo había sabido, piensa, recordando la tensión entre los dos en la boda. De acuerdo, tal vez no porque David y Mary todavía estuvieran juntos pero ciertamente algo ahí no encajaba. Confía en que Sherlock le hubiera contado **eso** si lo hubiera sabido, y la desconfianza y el desagrado mutuo habían sido obvios.

Odia admitirlo pero de alguna forma desea que Sherlock estuviera ahora con él. No funciona así, que cuanto más enfadado esté con Mary, más la castigue estando con Sherlock pero ciertamente confirma que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Esta vez, finalmente se le dio la oportunidad. Sabe que es la correcta. Lo sabe en su interior. A pesar de todo, descubrir que Mary no solo le había estado engañando, sino que peor, que ni siquiera sea él el padre de su hijo, es humillante y le llena con una rabia tan amarga que podría hacer pedazos a ella y a David Sanford con sus propias manos y sonreír mientras lo hiciera. Dios santo. Va a implosionar uno día de estos—o a explotar y acabar siendo un homicida.

De alguna forma no siquiera es sorprendente cuando Sherlock aparece desde detrás del banco y se sienta, en silencio, a varios centímetros de distancia. No habla, solo se sienta ahí con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su Belstaff y se une a John mirando hacia el agua. Se sientan así durante un largo tiempo, tal vez quince minutos, antes de que uno hable.

-No voy ni a preguntar cómo me encontraste aquí-. John mantiene los ojos sobre el agua.

-CCTV. Asumí que lo supondrías-. El perfil de Sherlock es inmóvil, sus ojos entrecerrados contra la fría luz gris del día nublado.

-¿Es cosa de tu hermano, entonces?

Pasa otro minuto antes de que Sherlock le responda. –Le llamé-, dice finalmente. –Después de que te marcharas-. Otra pausa. –Estaba…un poco preocupado.

No especifica y John no pregunta. – ¿Lo sabías?- pregunta bruscamente.

-¿Saber?- repite Sherlock sonando sobresaltado. Su cabeza se gira hacia John. –John, ¿de verdad piensas que te habría ocultado eso? Por supuesto que no lo sabía.

-¿No lo **viste**?- John no puede evitar el borde sarcástico. No debería pagarla con Sherlock pero la rabia le está saliendo de cada poro, como si fuera un colador, incapaz de mantenerla contenida más tiempo.

-No-, dice Sherlock sonando un poco resentido. –No me fiaba de él, pero no lo vi. Debería haberlo hecho.

-Y tampoco lo viste en Mary-, dice John. Sacude la cabeza. –Siempre creí que tú eras un buen mentiroso, pero **joder** , te ha dejado en vergüenza.

-Debería haber visto todo-, reitera Sherlock todavía sonando frustrado. –Sabía que había algo raro en ella, pero Mycroft me dijo que me mantuviera fuera y que él haría su propio chequeo. Y después de que me disparase, pensé que debería ser decisión tuya, qué hacer, así que no se lo dije. Había conseguido por cuenta propia descubrirlo y estaba furioso conmigo por ocultárselo deliberadamente. Pero ahora sé todo. Lo cual es decir que ahora sé todo lo que Mycroft sabe sobre ella.

-Lo cual es, todo-, dice John secamente. –Vamos, entonces. ¿Cómo de peor puede ponerse?

-No es tan malo como podría serlo-, dice Sherlock aunque también suena bastante seco. –Activamente no ha matado a nadie en cuatro años lo cual habría cambiado si hubiera muerto de verdad por supuesto, pero no lo hice. La aventura era—lo siento John—continuada. Alguien del laboratorio de genética alertó a Mycroft cuando los resultados del test de paternidad llegaron y podrías decir que tiene bajo custodia a Sanford. Tú y ella siempre usabais protección pero con él no lo hacía. Por supuesto-, añade, –eso podría ser fácilmente la propia afirmación de Sanford o su iluso deseo, o que Mary le podría haber mentido. Apenas es una fuente fiable. No sabemos que ese fuera el plan real de Mary.

John siente que su mandíbula se aprieta. A pesar de eso, quiere matarlos a los dos más que nunca. –Voy a pedir el divorcio **ahora** -, dice. – ¿Qué está haciendo Mycroft con David?

-Oh, planea soltarle después de intimidarlo un poco más-, dice Sherlock. –Pero en unos meses estará solucionado.

-¿Asesinado?- pregunta John, con un poco de demasiado entusiasmo lúgubre tras ello. Sherlock probablemente esté exagerando para hacer que se sienta mejor pero la idea es demasiado satisfactoria para tacharla ya de broma.

-Probablemente-, afirma Sherlock sin dudar. –O una prisión particularmente desagradable, de por vida. Tal vez Guantánamo.

John se toma un momento para regodearse amargamente con esto, como si de verdad pudiera pasar. (Por supuesto que Mycroft podría ser capaz de enviar a alguien a Guantánamo, a pesar de estar bien lejos de la jurisdicción del gobierno británico. ¿No le había dicho Sherlock la noche que John le conoció que Mycroft había trabajado freelance para la CIA? Pero es poco probable que alguien como Mycroft Holmes se libre de un hombre inocente simplemente porque se atreviera a acostarse con la esposa de John. **Hay** límites). Después de un poco, dice recuperado. – ¿Y Mary?

Sherlock suspira. –De acuerdo con Mycroft necesitamos dejarla en paz por ahora. Mycroft quiere que finjas que la perdonas. Ahora todo se trata de Magnussen. Si no sacamos a Magnussen primero, ciertamente ella irá otra vez tras él, según la opinión de Mycroft. Magnussen está en Ginebra en una conferencia de alta seguridad de la ONU hasta nochebuena, donde más o menos será intocable. Después de eso, se abre la veda. Mycroft quiere que lo haga yo o si es necesario, tú. Tiene algún tipo de plan contigo distrayendo a Mary mientras él y yo organizamos una redada donde mato a Magnussen en frente de tantos testigos como sea posible para que Mary ceda y vuelva a su jubilación-. Sherlock se detiene. –Sé que cuanto menos, es un plan cuestionable. Mycroft tiene algo más bajo la manga que todavía no ha mostrado del todo, pero esencialmente se reduce a él pensando que Mary no se ha retirado del todo y creo que está tratando de hacerla salir en una dirección muy específica.

John intenta absorber todo esto, pero la información se está quedando en su mayor parte en la superficie y negándose a integrarse. Se siente como si estuvieran hablando de un completo extraño. Posiblemente porque **están** hablando de una completa extraña. Y ahora Mycroft quiere que Sherlock mate a alguien, a sangre fría, ni después de tres meses después de que Sherlock casi muriera de una herida bala él mismo. John siente un desagradable escalofrío bajar por su columna. Se siente miserable. (Debería haber sabido que las cosas eran demasiado buenas para durar. No habían pasado ni doce horas maldición).

Puede sentir los pensamientos de Sherlock apuntando preocupadamente hacia él, siente su cautela, sus palabras todavía no articuladas, sus intentos silenciosos por elegir algo apropiado que decir en este punto. Después de un poco, empieza pero se queda sin palabras. –John…

Le lleva un minuto para que su boca pueda formar palabras otra vez. – ¿Sí?- Puede sentir que está frunciendo el ceño y que se ha cerrado. No puede evitarlo.

Sherlock se inclina hacia él pero John se tensa y se detiene, incómodamente cerca de John pero aparentemente no dispuesto a retirarse como tal. Su porte es bastante intenso; John puede sentir la concentración de Sherlock irradiando de él como calor. –Le dije a Mycroft que no haremos nada a no ser que estés completamente de acuerdo con ello. Necesitas saber eso. Nadie va a forzar este plan en ti.

John sube las cejas casi hasta el pelo, todavía mirando hacia el lago. –Oh, en serio-. Esto, esto no se lo cree ni durante un segundo. Sherlock tal vez, especialmente ahora que son lo que sea que son, pero Mycroft no.

-Fui muy firme en ese punto-, le dice Sherlock. –No me involucraré en sus planes si no estás absolutamente de acuerdo.

John piensa en esto durante un momento, luego se inclina hacia delante, los codos sobre las rodillas, la cara en las manos. – ¿Qué coño hice mal para merecer esto?- pregunta en tono sombrío. –Primero mi esposa te dispara. Luego ambos intentáis decirme que fue porque simplemente me gusta ese tipo de persona. Luego descubro que me ha estado engañando, con un hombre con el que ha sido más íntima que conmigo, con quien está recién **casada** , y que nuestro hijo ni siquiera es mío. Tenía menos de un **uno** por ciento de probabilidad de ser el padre. Y para más colmo, tu maldito hermano está esbozando un plan a larga escala en el que tienes que cargarte a Magnussen antes de que mi mujer asesina profesional pueda, cuando apenas vas a estar preparado para la acción alrededor de Navidad, y luego, aparentemente vamos a ver si podemos “sacar” a Mary, como a un animal salvaje o a un terrorista. Lo cual puede que sea: ni siquiera lo **sé**. De verdad ¿en qué demonios me equivoqué?

-No lo hiciste-, dice Sherlock. Después de un momento añade. –No debería haber dicho eso, lo de Mary siendo como es por ti. No lo sabías.

-¡No lo hice joder!- John se suelta la cara y aprieta las manos juntas para prevenir golpear algo, o a Sherlock.

-Lo sé-, dice Sherlock todavía sonando arrepentido. –John, yo…-. Se detiene. –Entiendo si tú no…-. Lo intenta otra vez. –Anoche dijiste que podíamos ir despacio, pero no quiero que sea una…presión. Algo que te comprometa, o que ponga demasiadas exigencias sobre ti.

John sacude la cabeza. –Esa sí que es buena-, murmura. –Ahora te pones todo altruista-. Se oye a sí mismo e inmediatamente odia lo que dijo. Se pone recto y mira a Sherlock, quien está mirando al suelo. –Lo siento-, dice en voz alta. –Estoy siendo un gilipollas contigo. Esto no es culpa tuya. Es solo que todo es tan…

-Lo sé-, dice rápidamente Sherlock mirándole. –Eso es por lo que yo…has pasado todo tu tiempo cuidándome y te ha agotado terriblemente, lidiando conmigo encima de todo. No es necesario. Puedo volver al hospital y darte espacio para que lidies con esto si lo prefieres.

John consigue una media sonrisa. –Para-, dice. – ¿Sabes lo perdido que estaría ahora mismo sin ti? Es la única cosa que me está manteniendo unido. Tener algo que hacer, cuidarte, no me agota. Es lo que hago. Y quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo. Simplemente es **mucho** para tener de una vez.

Sherlock no parece convencido. –Lo sé-, dice frunciendo el ceño. –Eso es por lo que pensé que tal vez tienes razón. Que **es** demasiado pronto, para ti. No quiero ser otra cosa con la que tengas que lidiar.

John suspira. En verdad no puede negar la veracidad de lo que Sherlock está diciendo pero tampoco quiere perder la única cosa buena que tiene en su vida ahora mismo. –No te estás echando atrás en esto ¿no?- pregunta, una repentina sospecha apareciendo en su mente.

Sherlock se ríe brevemente, solo una exhalación por la nariz, suena un poco irónico. –Para nada-, dice. –No después de haber esperado tanto.

(¿Tanto?) John gira la cabeza y mira en serio a Sherlock por primera vez en esta conversación. La cara de Sherlock está con esa expresión abierta, vulnerable y ligeramente herida otra vez, sus filtros apartados. Hace que a John se le corte la respiración. Sabía que Sherlock sentía algo, obviamente, y puede admitir que estaba preparado para aceptar cualquiera que eso fuera y hacer lo mejor para estar satisfecho con ello, pero esto…se siente como si finalmente lo estuviera viendo por lo que es. Por lo que ha sido todo el tiempo: Sherlock le ama. Lo ha hecho durante un largo tiempo. Durante cuanto John no lo sabe, pero es Sherlock, una de las personas más exigentes que conoce y está de hecho ofreciéndose a renunciar a esto solo porque piensa que podría ser inconveniente para John. Eso solo es suficiente para convencer a John de que Sherlock tiene en realidad una noción de lo que el amor es, y que es enteramente capaz de él. (Oh, dios). Entonces definitivamente no hay manera de escapar a ello: John siente la arena deslizarse de debajo de sus pies mientras la contracorriente de su propio e ineludible amor por Sherlock le empapa y le saca al mar. Agarra las solapas del Belstaff, muy por encima de la herida de bala, y acerca a Sherlock. Sherlock aparentemente no tiene pegas en hacer esto felizmente en un lugar público. Le devuelve el beso tan apasionadamente como John se lo está dando, girándose para poner a John contra el banco, sus lenguas entrelazándose, y John simplemente se deja caer en ello y sentir, ahogándose en ello, en la franqueza de Sherlock en su desprotegido corazón. John se acerca incluso más y pone los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Sherlock, abrazándolo tan fuertemente que puede sentir el latido del corazón de Sherlock a través de las capas de su chaqueta y la gruesa lana del abrigo de Sherlock. Espera no estar haciéndole daño pero a Sherlock no parece importarle en lo más mínimo. Se besan y se besan y en algún momento unos adolescentes les silban y John les enseña el dedo sin apartar la boca de la de Sherlock ni un segundo. No tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando finalmente se paran a respirar, pero la tiene dura en los vaqueros y su corazón está retumbando, su respiración corta. Sherlock parece embelesado y muy feliz y transfiere su boca a la garganta de John, doblándose, los brazos todavía alrededor de él. Sus dientes encuentran un trozo de piel del cuello de John y se cierran sobre el, la lengua pasando después, deslizándose por la barba incipiente de John, los labios a continuación y es tremendamente erótico. John intenta decir su nombre y tiene que intentarlo dos veces antes de conseguirlo. –Sherlock…

-¿Mmm?

-Vayamos a casa-. John abre los ojos. Sherlock parece desconcertado durante un momento así que lo aclara. A veces incluso los genios necesitan que las cosas sean deletreadas. Alza las cejas con intención y dice. –Si sigues haciendo eso aquí nos detendrán a los dos por escándalo público porque estoy a punto de arrancarte la ropa aquí y ahora.

Un brillo peligroso aparece en los ojos de Sherlock y John piensa. _Oh dios, le pone el sexo en público_ , pero todo lo que dice es. –En ese caso, a la calle Baker. Rápido.

John se levanta primero, tira de Sherlock hacia arriba y la caminata de diez minutos se convierte en una de cinco mientras John medio lleva a rastras a Sherlock por la acera con un brazo en su cintura. El brazo de Sherlock está alrededor de su hombre y apenas han cruzado la puerta antes de que Sherlock esté atacando de nuevo su boca, apartando la chaqueta de John y arrancando la mitad de los botones de la camisa a la vez. Es como estar atrapado en un tornado y es jodidamente fantástico piensa John, maravillándose por como de descontrolado y desatado parece Sherlock. Todos esos años de mantener su sexualidad detrás de una fortaleza rocosa y ahora que el soporte se ha fracturado es completamente incapaz de contenerla. Nunca se había atrevido a imaginar—desear—que Sherlock fuera así de sensual, su boca en todas partes a las que puede llegar mientras John lo lleva hacia arriba antes de que la señora Hudson pueda salir y cogerles así. Sin duda que estaría extasiada—y burlona por encima de todo, maldita sea—pero la señora Hudson y el sexo son dos pensamientos incongruentes y absolutamente no quiere tener la experiencia singularmente vergonzosa de haber sido pillados medio desnudos y casi haciéndolo en las escaleras, así que maniobra a Sherlock escaleras arriba y hasta el piso, ambos sonrojados y riéndose para cuando John consigue cerrar de un portazo tras ellos. Sherlock le empuja contra la puerta cerrada y le sonríe, de manera predatoria y juguetona al mismo tiempo. –Dijiste antes que podía intentarlo de nuevo-, dice sin especificar pero no es como si John se haya olvidado de la mamada que casi hizo que sus rodillas cedieran en el baño esa misma mañana—aunque eso parece siglos atrás ahora.

-No hubo nada mal con tu primer intento pero sí, por supuesto-, dice John un poco sin aliento. De verdad, **de verdad** que le encanta que se la chupen, y la mayoría de sus novias, incluida Mary, no habían sido muy fans de ello. Tener a Sherlock—ciento ochenta y tres centímetros de sexo en un traje, recordándole que John **dijo** que podía chupársela otra vez, como temiendo que John se lo negara, sería hilarante si no fuera tan intensamente excitante. –Eh… ¿dónde quieres…?

-En tu sillón-, dice Sherlock inmediatamente. Obviamente ya ha pensado en esto. –Quítate los pantalones y siéntate-. Es mandón, imperativo, y John tiene que luchar contra la necesidad de sonreír estúpidamente mientras obedece sin dudar. –Quítate la camisa también-, ordena Sherlock. –Y los calcetines. Quítate todo.

-Para el carro-, dice John quitándose los calcetines y tirándolos al otro lado del suelo. Se está desnudando tan rápidamente como puede y Sherlock le está observando impacientemente, las manos estirándose para cogerle una manga, dándoles una patada a los vaqueros de John. –Tú también podrías desnudarte-, añade John mientras Sherlock básicamente le empuja hasta el sillón.

Sherlock se detiene. – ¿Lo haría más placentero?

Suena como una pregunta de verdad. John pone los ojos en blanco y le mira como diciendo _No puedo creer que estés preguntando de verdad eso_ y levanta las cejas. – ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?

Sherlock echa un vistazo al espejo sobre la chimenea. –Te entiendo-, dice sonriendo y empieza a desnudarse.

John nunca antes le ha visto así de descarado. Para un principiante lo está haciendo jodidamente bien. A no ser que no sea un principiante pero prefiere no pensar en eso. (No. Lo es. **Tiene** que serlo. Algo sobre cada cosa que ha hecho hasta ahora ha parecido simplemente un poco nuevo, un poco inexperto, desconocido. John mentalmente confirma esto: Sherlock es un novato total). Su polla se está poniendo incluso más dura, viendo a Sherlock desnudarse, oscura e hinchada y Sherlock la está observando mientras se quita pieza por pieza de ropa con necesario cuidado. Las mangas de la camisa todavía son complicadas para él y John podría levantarse y ayudarle pero piensa que ambos están disfrutando cuánto John está disfrutando ver esto.

-Ya veo-, dice Sherlock poniendo la camisa sobre el reposabrazos de su propio sillón y levantando las cejas, los ojos sobre los de John. –Tendremos que hacer esto otra vez apropiadamente, cuando esté mejor.

John se inclina hacia atrás y separa las rodillas perezosamente. –Ven aquí-, ordena, demasiado cachondo para molestarse con sutilezas.

Sherlock se apoya en los brazos del sillón de John, se dobla para besarle, y se pone de rodillas con una mueca que casi logra ocultar pero antes de que John pueda decir nada, preguntar si está de verdad bien así, en esta posición, etcétera, Sherlock se ha inclinado hacia delante y ha envuelto su polla de un tirón y las palabras de John quedan estranguladas en su garganta, inarticuladas. Todo lo que sale es un gemido gutural, muy sentid, seguido de una buena cantidad de palabrotas. Sus dedos ya están apretando los brazos de su sillón mientras los labios y la lengua de Sherlock se deslizan sobre su polla. Su lengua es particularmente juguetona; la ha ahuecado en forma de u, envolviendo y presionando la polla de John desde abajo, deslizándola adelante y atrás. Se mueve otra vez hasta la cabeza y la besa obscenamente, su puño apretando arriba y abajo por toda la longitud de la erección de John al mismo tiempo. John está completamente en el cielo. Quiere echar la cabeza hacia atrás y simplemente nadar en la sensación, pero también quiere mirar porque la visión de la preciosa boca de Sherlock ahora en la base de su polla, que ahora está hundida en la garganta de Sherlock, es la cosa más sexy que ha visto en su vida. Es **Sherlock** , y está prodigándole el cien por cien de su atención en darle a John la felación absoluta y superlativa en su segundo intento, los dedos tocando sus pelotas en todos los sitios exactamente adecuados con la mezcla justa de suavidad y fuerza, presionando justo detrás, luego moviéndose sobre su longitud otra vez mientras Sherlock pasa los labios por sus pelotas. John quiere que nunca jamás acabe y a este paso se va a correr—y espectacularmente—justo en la garganta de Sherlock. Está gimiendo descontroladamente, las caderas alzándose para embestir contra los labios de Sherlock y Sherlock le está animando a ello, con todo, haciendo ruidos de placer por ello. John está cerca, el temblor empezando en sus muslos, cuando los dedos de Sherlock sueltan sus pelotas y van atrás, tocando el agujero de John. Esto es tan inesperadamente sucio que una ola de sudor rompe en la frente de John, y Sherlock aún no para—su largo dedo corazón hundiéndose lenta pero profundamente en John, su boca deslizándose por la longitud entera de la polla de John y entonces la combinación es demasiado—John se oye a sí mismo gritar ásperamente y una de sus manos agarra la nunca de Sherlock y aprieta, forzándole a permanecer exactamente donde está, la polla de John a medio camino en su garganta y John se corre tan fuerte que casi se desmaya, la mente y el cuerpo suspendidos en un terreno blanco mientras se ahoga absolutamente en placer, el cuerpo explotando hacia fuera a través de su polla y hacia la boca de Sherlock. Sus caderas se detienen después de la cuarta embestida larga y la garganta de Sherlock resuena vibrando, su espalda poniéndose recta, la cabeza todavía enterrada en el regazo de John. John abre los ojos por fin y ve que la mano que no está dentro de él ha desaparecido y sabe exactamente dónde está y lo que está haciendo. O estaba haciendo: Sherlock se está deteniendo. Sherlock finalmente echa la cabeza hacia atrás y respira profundamente, casi jadeando, su cara roja. Apoya su cabeza sobre el muslo de John durante un momento como si estuviera completamente agotado, luego dice. –Ven aquí.

Su voz rasgada y ronca y John obedece después de que Sherlock ha apartado el dedo de donde estaba, deslizándose hasta la alfombra y tirando de la manta del respaldo de su sillón cuando lo hace. Están en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, y John pone la manta sobre ellos. Sherlock ha recordado lo que le gusta y todavía está acariciando ligera y suavemente su polla mientras se besan, la suya agotada y John se da cuenta de que esta vez ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de tocarla. Se aparta y dice. –No he podido tocarte. La próxima vez déjame hacerlo.

Sherlock sonría, sus pupilas todavía grandes y oscuras en sus ojos. –Quería-, dice. –Iba a hacerlo pero hacer eso fue un poco demasiado excitante. No pude evitarlo. No pude esperar.

- **Tú** encontraste eso excitante-, repite John incrédulo. Su cabeza solo está apoyada en su brazo pero no le importa. –Eso ha sido la cosa más erótica que nunca nadie ha hecho por mí.

Sherlock parece sorprendido. – ¿De verdad?- dice. Parece contento. –Bien-. Levanta la cabeza, luego se estira a por el Belstaff que está cerca en el suelo. Lo acerca y lo pone debajo de la cabeza de John, apoyando la suya a su lado. –Así está mejor-, dice. –Quería hacer eso. Lo he querido durante largo tiempo. Particularmente desde tu despedida de soltero.

-¿De verdad?- dice John. –Si lo hubieras hecho probablemente no habría protestado. Habría sabido que debería haberlo hecho pero…quién sabe lo que habría pasado. ¿Pensaste en ello?- añade, incapaz de no preguntar, queriéndolo oír.

-Mucho-, dice Sherlock. Pone los dedos sobre la cicatriz de John, tocándola ligeramente. –De hecho solía masturbarme pensando en ello.

Una punzada ardiente atraviesa a John. Esto es increíblemente excitante, algo que definitivamente necesitará pensar otra vez y frecuentemente. – ¿Solías?- pregunta. – ¿Ya no lo haces más?

Sherlock niega con la cabeza. –Después de que te casaras y la fantasía se convirtiera en imposible perdió su atractivo-. Se detiene, pareciendo buscar las palabras, luego dice. –Mira John. Sé que no…soy un reemplazo de Mary. Sé que nunca llenaré lo suficiente ese hueco. Pero puedo aprender esto. Cómo hacer esto. Puedo ser mejor de lo que solía ser. Lo prometo.

John se sobresalta por esto. Y todo esto está mal y de repente es terriblemente importante que lo deje claro. –Sherlock-, dice su pulgar acariciando la cadera huesuda de Sherlock. –Lo has interpretado todo mal. Esto no se trata de que tú necesites compensarlo por Mary, ocupar su lugar. Tú tenías tu propio lugar y ella el suyo y pensé que eso estaba bien, más o menos. Quiero decir, realmente nunca tuvimos una oportunidad de ver esto pasar, nosotros, pero tú eres tú y ella es quién demonios sea, y no se supone que tuviera que solaparse para nada. Todavía no lo hace. Tú no estás ocupando su lugar; estás ocupando el **tuyo**. No tienen relación. Y lo que sea que eres es suficiente. Más que suficiente. Sé que ahora mismo estoy confundido y hecho un lío pero no pienses que no quiero estar contigo o que no quiero esto solo porque todavía estoy jodidamente enfadado y enormemente alterado por el resto de todo, porque lo quiero absolutamente. Te amo ¿sabes? Lo sabes. Siempre has sabido eso.

Sherlock piensa en esto durante un momento largo, sus ojos sobre la cicatriz del hombro de John en vez de en su cara. Después de un tiempo su mano sube hasta un lado de la cara de John, los dedos extendiéndose por su pelo. –Lo sé-, dice lentamente. –Pero ya estás en una posición emocionalmente comprometida. No quiero empeorarlo de ninguna manera. Obviamente esto no es mi área pero solo quiero estar seguro de que esto realmente funciona si lo vamos a hacer ahora. Tú eres el que entiende estas cosas, así que si piensas que está bien hacerlo ahora, entonces confío en que sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Ya **estamos** haciéndolo ahora, idiota-, dice John con una medio sonrisa. Suspira un poco. –Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Pero esto está bien, de verdad. Lo quiero y tú pareces quererlo un poco—

-Sí-, interrumpe Sherlock evidentemente sin saber que John estaba haciendo una pequeña broma a expensas del obvio interés de Sherlock en seguir esto.

No puede evitar sonreír. –Lo sé-, dice e intenta suavizarlo. –Así que…aceptemos que está pasando. Las cosas han ido bastante mal últimamente y me imagino que estarán así durante un tiempo. Al menos podríamos dejarnos tener esto.

-Lógico-, dice Sherlock, pero John no puede evitar pensar que parece aliviado. Pone la mano sobre la parte superior del pecho de Sherlock y Sherlock la cubre con la suya y la mueve hacia abajo para apoyarla ligeramente sobre el vendaje cubriendo su herida, el disparo a su vena cava inferior. Su vena hueca. –Mi John-, murmura Sherlock, los ojos cerrándose. –Tú me curas. Haré lo mejor para hacer lo mismo por ti.

John siente que su corazón intenta hincharse más allá de la capacidad de su tórax por esto. Un nudo llega a su garganta y se niega a desaparecer cuando traga saliva. –Te amo-, dice, las lágrimas en sus ojos y ni siquiera le importa si Sherlock las ve. Sherlock abre los ojos, observa la cara de John y cierra la distancia entre los dos, rodando encima de John y cubriéndole completamente, su boca sobre la de John, las largas extremidades colocándose a su alrededor como un capullo entre el Belstaff y la manta. Repite las palabras en un tono tan bajo que John apenas puede oírlas pero lo ha dicho y eso es lo que cuenta. Abraza a Sherlock contra él y sabe que de alguna forma, en algún momento, todo va a estar bien.


End file.
